


Сомнения, Что Пропадут Через Мгновение

by curious_Lissa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, F/M, Parallel Universes, au kinda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: В захолустном отеле в Норвегии Доктор и Роза обнаруживают, что что-то пошло не так. Тайми-вайми трактовка событий эпизода «Turn Left»(4.11).Спойлеры по 4му сезону, в частности эпизод "Turn Left"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revisions Which A Minute Will Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249839) by [met_a_mawr_fuh_sis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/met_a_mawr_fuh_sis/pseuds/met_a_mawr_fuh_sis), [thirty2flavors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirty2flavors/pseuds/thirty2flavors). 



> Примечания авторов: Мы говорим "AU", но это вполне могло бы быть каноном, если проигнорировать реплику-другую в "Jorney's End" и чуть прищуриться. Заглавие - это строчка из "The Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock", T.S. Eliot, просто потому что такие уж мы стильные. Узнаваемые места взяты из "Turn Left", но это ни в коем случае не простой пересказ этого эпизода.

_Донна прокладывала свой путь через толпу Шан Шена, спрятав руки в карманы. Здесь было на что посмотреть. Один из прилавков был заставлен бесконечными рядами изящных серебряных и бронзовых колокольчиков, другой - корзинами с липкими сладкими фруктами. Здесь были стопки трепещущих тканей, груды драгоценностей, тростей, свечей и кувшинов с ладаном, все это в тени огромных шелковых навесов всевозможных оттенков. Воздух вокруг был густым и пряным, наполненным дымом и перетекающими друг в друга красками. Доктор отстал от нее, она оставила его увлеченно жестикулировать с продавцом в красной вельветовой шапочке._

_\- Погадать на удачу, госпожа? - позвала женщина в черной, расшитой огромными золотыми цветами шали, и Донна обернулась. – Твое будущее предсказано, судьба предрешена._

_Она, усмехнувшись, покачала головой:  
\- О, нет, спасибо._

_Гадалка наклонила голову и улыбнулась:  
\- Разве ты не хочешь узнать, будешь ли счастлива?_

_«Было время, когда это могло сработать» - подумала Донна.  
\- Я уже счастлива, спасибо._

_\- У тебя рыжие волосы. Предсказание бесплатно для рыжеволосых. - Женщина повернулась и указала на свою палатку, приоткрыв занавеску из пурпурной ткани._

_Донна на мгновение заколебалась, но потом рассмеялась:  
\- Что ж, ладно._

\--

Доктор распахнул окно своей комнаты в отеле и высунул голову наружу так далеко, как только смог, наслаждаясь холодным, бодрящим норвежским воздухом. Номер был не то чтобы самым ужасным из всех тех, в которых ему довелось побывать, но и назвать его самым комфортным язык не поворачивался; стены давили и стесняли, две кровати занимали необоснованно много места. Портьеры, похоже, были сделаны из обивки диванов 70-х годов, и он не представлял, что могло происходить в голове того, кто выбирал ковер.

«Это, должно быть, мысль Донны,» - подумал Доктор. Он не припоминал, чтобы раньше его заботили ковры в отелях.

Доктор глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел вниз на пустое пространство автостоянки. Вообще говоря, он был, скорее всего, несправедлив к отелю. Будь он даже пятизвездочным и роскошно огромным, Доктор все равно подозревал, что чувствовал бы в нем точно такую же клаустрофобию. 

Он больше не слышал ТАРДИС.

«Лучше не думать об этом слишком долго,» - рассудил он; также лучше избегать взгляда на маленькую этикетку на телевизоре, сообщавшую: «Теперь Предоставляем Свыше 25 Телеканалов!» на норвежском. Похоже, что теперь он все переводил сам. Лучше на этой мысли не задерживаться, а то он сойдет с ума задолго до того, как Роза наконец решится снова взглянуть ему в глаза, не говоря уже о том, чтобы «сделать его лучше».

Пожалуй, и об этом лучше не задумываться.

Вместо этого он задрал голову вверх, щурясь в темное норвежское небо и звезды, которые они только что помогли спасти. Луна, маленькая и серебряная, тонким кончиком ногтя удерживала небо на месте. Он подумал о том, как странно, что могут существовать другие звезды и созвездия, целые галактики, которые он никогда по-настоящему не посещал.

Он знал имена всех звезд, видимых с Земли, так давно, как только мог вспомнить, на Галлифрейском и на всех земных языках. Много лет назад заучил их вместе с именами созвездий, как напоминание о человеческой находчивости и изобретательности. Стараясь совладать с чем-то, чего не понимали, люди рассказывали истории - о могущественных богах и склонившихся королевах, рычащих зверях и мощных орудиях. Мифы вплетались в небо космической игрой "соедини-по-точкам", используя лишь булавочные точечки далекого света и воображение. На Галлифрее звездам давали имена практические, не творческие.

Сейчас июнь, так что он должен видеть Волопаса, античного охотника, и Малую Медведицу, чашу, украшенную Полярной Звездой. Волк тоже должен уже взойти на востоке, зловещий и голодный. Хотя здесь, сейчас, имена могут и отличаться. Истории тоже могут быть другими. Звезды могли сгореть или возникнуть в другие моменты времени в истории этой Земли. Ему даже, возможно, придется купить книгу, чтобы узнать их правильные имена. Мысль сама по себе была пугающей.

Он высунулся еще дальше из окна, изгибая шею, чтобы лучше взглянуть в ночь. Небо сегодня было довольно пустынным. Он насчитал шесть звезд там, где должны были быть дюжины. «Световой смог» - решил он, но затем нахмурился. Это не могло быть причиной. Небольшой отель располагался далеко от значительных источников света, и некоторые яркие звезды - Дубхе, Изар, и Сегниус, например, - отсутствовали.

Стук в дверь номера заставил его совершенно нехарактерным для себя образом вздрогнуть, и он ударился головой о подоконник.

\- Доктор?

От звука голоса Розы мурашки пробежали по его спине, он не был уверен – хорошо это или плохо. Она была очень тихой большую часть дня, без сомнения, от усталости и растерянности. Ему не давало покоя то, что она до сих пор выглядела такой печальной, как будто у нее отобрали первоклассное и оставили уживаться со второсортным. И скорее всего, это его вина. Он повел себя эгоистично. Может быть, он поступил неправильно.

_"Ты так думаешь?"_ \- резко прозвучало у него в голове, необычайно напоминая Донну Ноубл. - _"А тебе ни разу не приходило в голову, что людям иногда хочется самим принимать за себя решения?"_

\- Открыто, - произнес он, потирая рукой ушибленную голову.

Дверь, скрипнув, отворилась, и Роза осторожно и неловко просунула голову в комнату. Она, по непонятной ему причине, заколола челку назад, и неуверенная улыбка совсем не добавляла жизнерадостности ее лицу.   
\- Мама заказала еду в наш номер, ты хочешь?

\- Конечно. - Он отпрянул от окна и кивком поманил ее. - Иди сюда, взгляни на это.

Шаркающей походкой она прошла через комнату и встала рядом с ним, звук ее тяжелых практичных ботинок заглушался ковром цвета плесени. Он кивнул за окно и наблюдал за ее лицом, пока она рассматривала небо.   
\- Здесь всегда было так мало звезд?

Она поближе прижалась к нему, чтобы выглянуть как можно дальше в открытое окно.  
\- Раньше нет. - Она пожала плечами. - Мы много их потеряли.

Доктор нахмурился и потянул себя за ухо.   
\- Ну, конечно, только ведь они должны были вернуться. Бомбы Реальности не существовало, так что все должно быть так, словно они и не исчезали.

Она, сдвинув брови и глядя в окно, недоверчиво покачала головой.   
\- Но мы остановили это, - сказала она. - Донна остановила это.  
Она посмотрела на него, ища подтверждения, ее голос становился все более яростным.  
\- Мы были там, мы видели ее, она остановила это!

Доктор ничего не ответил, вместо этого глядя на чернильную темноту в том месте, где должны были быть светящиеся точки. Он услышал, как Роза судорожно вздохнула, перед тем как взять себя в руки и выпрямиться.

\- Так. - Она встала прямо, встретилась с ним взглядом и расправила плечи, излучая энергию решимости, которой ему так не хватало. - Значит, что-то не в порядке. Что будем делать?

Он запустил руку в волосы, расхаживая взад-вперед по маленькой комнате.  
\- Эта твоя пушка, она в Лондоне?

Она коротко и быстро кивнула.  
\- Да, это в Торчвуде.

\- Ясно. Думаю, мне стоит на нее взглянуть. Устройство для прыжков еще при тебе?

\- Да. - Она вытащила прибор из кармана и уставилась на него. - Но он работает только с одним человеком, и даже с тем, что у мамы, у нас их всего два.

Доктор ухмыльнулся. Он вытащил звуковую отвертку из кармана и помахал ею.  
-О, ничего такого, чему не смогло бы помочь немного джиггери-поккери.

Если она и заметила намек, то проигнорировала его. Вместо этого она, подозрительно нахмурив брови, удивленно смотрела на отвертку.   
\- Ты украл ее?

\- Эй! Каким образом я могу украсть свою собственную звуковую отвертку? - Она не ответила, и Доктор махнул рукой. - В любом случае, нет, это - запасная. Два костюма, две отвертки. Гораздо удобнее. Не хотел случайно забыть ее. Однажды сломал, когда впервые встретил Марту, жутко неудобно вышло, и к тому времени я уже носил синий костюм - тебе нравится синий? - ну так вот, когда я делал новую, подумал, сделаю-ка я сразу две, тогда…

\- Доктор. - Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, и он решил считать, что она просто очень хорошо скрывает улыбку. - Звезды?

Он захлопнул рот и кивнул.   
\- Звезды, да-да. Идем, нам лучше прихватить твою маму, страшно себе представить, что она нам устроит, если мы оставим ее в отеле в Норвегии.   
Он подскочил к двери и притормозил, обернувшись и обнаружив, что она замерла у окна, подняв бледное лицо к небу. Ее рука с побелевшими от напряжения костяшками сжимала подоконник.

\- Роза?

Она встряхнулась.   
\- Я в порядке. - Она прошла к двери и проскользнула мимо него в коридор. - И вновь на прорыв!

В ее улыбке покорность смешивалась с решимостью, и Доктор не мог не заметить, что она не взяла его за руку.

\--

Тошико Сато барабанила пальцами по своему столу и покусывала ноготь. Это была привычка, которой она предавалась только во времена глубочайшей сосредоточенности, но так как в последние несколько месяцев она этого состояния не покидала, от ее ногтей почти ничего не осталось. Она вытащила большой палец изо рта и нахмурилась на него.

Что-то пошло не так. Прошло уже несколько часов с поступления сообщения о том, что Роза Тайлер вернулась, как ни странно, в Норвегию, и они точно победили. Пробки от шампанского взмыли в воздух, и большинство ее сослуживцев уже покинули здание, намереваясь отпраздновать отмену конца мультивселенной. Тош собиралась закрыть свою лабораторию перед тем, как присоединиться к остальным, когда заметила нечто очень странное.

Пушка Измерений все еще работала.

\- Да все нормально, - настаивала Адеола, дергая ее за руку. - Забудь ты об этом. Может, она и дальше будет работать. Ты ведь не можешь знать наверняка.   
Когда Тош так и не пошевелилась, Адеола покачала головой и ушла одна.   
\- Честное слово, ты помешана на этой штуке почти так же, как Тайлер.

Проблема была – да и сейчас есть – в том, что Тош сама спроектировала Пушку Измерений, с небольшой помощью некоего Малкольма Тэйлора. Она знала машину вдоль и поперек, и сейчас множество вещей не укладывалось у нее в голове.

Во-первых, она не должна до сих пор работать; из того, что они с Малкольмом смогли узнать, было ясно, что именно то, что забирало звезды - Тьма, как ее прозвали в Торчвуде, - и позволяло пушке работать. Как и почему до конца не было ясно, но Роза несколько раз мотивировала это тем, что Тьма, должно быть, ослабила стены между мирами. Их гипотеза была в том, что как только задание будет выполнено - когда Тьма будет остановлена и Роза вернется туда, куда стремилась, - Пушка перестанет работать, просто выключится таким же причудливым образом, как и начала работу.

 

Сейчас Тьма была повержена, а Пушка продолжала работать. Тош могла бы предположить, что их теория была ошибочной, вот только...

В конце концов, не то, чтобы она любила хвастаться, но они с Малкольмом оба были достаточно умны.

Сейчас он, наверняка, не станет отвечать на мобильный. Скорее всего, тоже отмечает где-нибудь. Она вздохнула и, прищурив глаза, посмотрела через комнату на Пушку, желая, чтобы та сжалилась над своей создательницей, и послала немного полезной мудрости.

Не сработало. Разочарованная, Тош взялась за ноготь на мизинце.

Ну и еще, конечно, дело в том, что Роза почему-то вернулась. Первоначальный замысел был в том, что Пушка будет работать в одну сторону. Она должна была стать способом вернуть Розу в мир, из которого она пришла, без уничтожения материи реальности или чего-нибудь столь же драматичного. То, что Роза нашла свою родную вселенную, а затем вернулась обратно... Это просто не имело смысла.

Тош только успела приступить к безымянному пальцу, как неожиданно вспыхнул яркий свет, и она в страхе подскочила. Обернувшись, Тош оказалась лицом к лицу с Розой, Джеки Тайлер и мужчиной в синем костюме.

Тош вытаращила глаза.

\- Привет, - сказала Роза, и Тош подумала, что голос у нее такой же уставший, как и когда она отправлялась в путь.

Мужчина внимательно оглядел комнату, и уголок его рта приподнялся в ухмылке.

\- Говорил же, что сработает. Ну, разве это не верх точности? О, до чего я хорош. - Он вытащил нечто похожее на увеличенную ручку-фонарик и посветил ею на устройство для прыжков в его руке. Раздалось жужжание, и затем он бросил прибор Джеки. - Ну вот, это доставит тебя домой. Крепких снов.

Джеки поймала его и нахмурилась.   
\- Если он выкинет меня не туда, я тебя убью. - Выражение ее лица смягчилось, как только она повернулась к Розе. - Будь осторожна, родная.

Губы Розы дрогнули, но она не улыбнулась.   
\- Да. Иди домой, мам.

Джеки Тайлер исчезла в очередной вспышке света.

Едва бросив взгляд на Тош, мужчина проскакал через комнату к Пушке. Склонившись над ней и щурясь, он с любопытством вглядывался в машину, свободной рукой безуспешно шаря в кармане. Он изгибался и поворачивался, чтобы рассмотреть ее со всевозможных ракурсов, параллельно издавая одобрительные или пренебрежительные возгласы, и Тошико, наконец, собралась с духом.

\- Прошу прощения, вы кто?

Он бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо и поболтал пальцами в приветственном жесте.  
\- Я - Доктор. Привет! - И затем опять переключил все внимание на Пушку.

Тош краешком сознания отметила, что все-таки неприлично так вытаращиваться на людей, как делала сейчас она.

Не может же он серьезно утверждать, что он Доктор.

Тош так старалась сконцентрироваться на строительстве Пушки, что детали предшествующей истории ее мало волновали. Однако, работать на Торчвуд Пита Тайлера и не знать _кое-что_ о его дочери-которая-на-самом-деле-не-его-дочь, или о всесильном, путешествующем во времени инопланетянине, к которому она стремилась вернуться, было невозможно. Это практически все, что Тош знала о Докторе – могущественный, гениальный инопланетянин с космическим кораблем, который может путешествовать сквозь время. 

Трудно было не романтизировать такую историю – влюбленные, запертые в разных мирах, стремящиеся воссоединиться вновь. Это было похоже на сказочную историю. Но, глядя на них сейчас: Доктор – тощий парень в достойном жалости синем костюме, и Роза, выглядящая как угодно, только не счастливой, Тош не находила сходства.

Глянув на Розу, она обнаружила, что та отошла, и сейчас смотрела в окно.

\- Мы думаем, что что-то пошло не так, - объяснила Роза, встретив пытливый взгляд Тош. - Звезды все еще не вернулись, хотя должны были.

\- Я так и знала! - воскликнула Тош, сразу же почувствовав себя глупо, когда оба, и Доктор, и Роза, уставились на нее, удивленные вспышкой восторга. – Просто… В смысле, все говорили, что ты вернулась, и что вы все остановили, но потом я зашла сюда, чтобы закрыть лабораторию, а Пушка все еще работала, и я подумала, что-то не так, ведь если бы ты действительно все исправила, она должна была выключиться сама по себе. - Она заметила, что Доктор смотрит на нее и смущенно заерзала. - Я имею ввиду, я просто подумала, неважно. Ну, это была наша рабочая теория, так что…

\- Ты права, - произнес он. - Повторное закрытие измерений должно было превратить ее в симпатичный, но абсолютно бесполезный кусок металла. - Он оглянулся назад на Пушку и похлопал ее по боку. - Это умная машина, но она не способна прорвать стены, разделяющие вселенные. Не без определенной помощи, во всяком случае.

Тош пожала плечами.   
\- Ну, мы ведь не хотели разрушить вселенную.

Доктор приподнял одну бровь.   
\- Как осмотрительно с вашей стороны. - Он развернулся на пятке, чтобы взглянуть на Розу. - Роза, через сколько миров ты прошла, пока нашла нужный?

\- Множество, - ответила она. Ее голос прозвучал очень утомленно – совсем не похоже, подумала Тош, на женщину, взявшую в руки огромную пушку и отправившуюся спасать мир. Роза отвела взгляд от окна и пустого ночного неба, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
\- Это было ужасно. Большинство из них… - Она пожала плечами и скрестила руки на груди. - Большинство из них внушали страх, особенно те, в которых не было организаций, подобных Торчвуду. Всевозможные вещи происходили, потому что не было никого, кто мог это остановить; миры, объятые паникой, потому что звезды гасли и они не знали причину. - Она опустила глаза и обращалась к полу. - Я никому из них не могла помочь. У меня не было времени, я должна была найти тебя, мы должны были остановить то, что вызывало Тьму и я не могла…

\- Ты помогла Донне, - заявил Доктор. Он стоял в нескольких метрах от Розы, спрятав руки в карманы, на лице не было ни одной эмоции, но Тош вдруг почувствовала, будто наткнулась на что-то очень личное. Она наблюдала достаточно офисных романов, и видела, как они начинаются и заканчиваются неловкой формальностью и сдержанностью.

Роза покачала головой, закрыла глаза и помассировала закрытые веки пальцами.  
-Что?

\- Тот параллельный мир, - продолжил он, - с Донной. Ты помогла ей; вернула ее ко мне. - Не увидев во взгляде Розы узнавания, Доктор нахмурился. - Ну, помнишь, Злой Волк? Звезды гаснут?

Роза убрала руку от глаз и уставилась на него.   
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Брови Доктора удивленно приподнялись.

\- Но как ты можешь не помнить…? - Он сощурил глаза, и у Тош возникло впечатление, что он рассматривает что-то, невидимое для всех, кроме него. - Если только… - И тут, за долю секунды его глаза стали размером с бильярдные шары, и он отскочил, воодушевленно тыча одной рукой в сторону Розы. - О, да! Точно! Классическая временная петля, о, это блестяще! - Он схватился за волосы обеими руками. Тош утешалась тем фактом, что Роза выглядела такой же сбитой с толку, как и она сама.

\- Классическая что? - спросила Роза. Она оторвалась от подоконника и шагнула в его сторону, прищурив глаза.

\- В смысле, как в фильмах? - Тош скрестила руки на груди и задумалась, хмуря брови. - Она не помнит, потому что для нее это еще не произошло, но ты помнишь, потому что с тобой это уже было?

\- Именно! - Его энтузиазм угас на секунду, и он сдвинул брови. - О, надеюсь, это не станет тенденцией.

\- Скорее всего, это будет происходить часто, - заметила Тош. - Я имею ввиду, с путешествиями во времени и прочим.

Он широко ей улыбнулся, и Тош подумала, что он выглядит немного безумным.   
\- Да, небольшой профессиональный риск.

\- Раз причина в этом, - сказала Тош, почувствовав, как кусочки складываются в общую картину, - тогда нам просто нужно…

\- Закрыть петлю, - закончил за нее Доктор. - Не должно быть ничего сложного, правда, надо будет только…

Роза шумно втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и Доктор тут же захлопнул рот.  
\- Если это что-то должна буду сделать я, ты собираешься сказать мне, что это?

Сконфуженный, Доктор бросил последний неловкий взгляд в направлении Тош перед тем, как повернуться к Розе.   
\- Конечно. Да. Извини. - Он прошелся рукой по волосам, приведя их в еще больший беспорядок; Тош внезапно пришел на ум петух. - Прямо перед тем, как Земля была похищена, я брал Донну с собой на рынок Шан Шена. Мы разделились, конечно, вечно все разбредаются, и она вляпалась в неприятности с членом Бригады Трикстера – они вроде как… изменяют события во временной линии чьей-то жизни. Обычно это несущественно, но в случае с Донной это создало новый параллельный мир, в котором она никогда меня не встречала.

\- Но она встретила меня, - сказала Роза.

\- О, да. - Он кивнул и затем затараторил, помахивая рукой вперед-назад. - Она, конечно, не знала, что это ты. Не то, чтобы она узнала, что это ты, даже, если бы знала, что ты – это ты, потому что она ведь не знала тебя, так как не знала меня.

\- Ясно. - Готовность, с которой Роза кивнула, дала понять Тош, что объяснения Доктора, должно быть, часто бывали такими… замысловатыми. - И что же я сделала, когда она меня встретила, хотя и не знала, что меня встретила?

\- Не представляю! - На этом заявлении он улыбнулся извиняющейся улыбкой, и затем пожал плечами. - Донна не смогла вспомнить. Но я знаю, что ты должна была сделать. Каким-то образом ты повернула все вспять; ты вернулась к тому месту, где ход событий пошел неверно, и исправила его. 

\- Ты можешь отправить меня сразу туда? Остановить это до того, как оно произойдет?

Улыбка сошла с лица Доктора, и он покачал головой.   
\- Нет… во-первых, потому что мы не знаем, когда это произошло, и, во-вторых, потому что Донна должна тебя запомнить. Она вспомнит тебя, расскажет мне, и мы отправимся на Землю.

Тош наблюдала за тем, как Роза кивала, слушая. Это еще раз напомнило ей о том, что Роза проскользнула в верхние инстанции Торчвуда по причинам, далеким от ее фамилии. Она была умна, схватывала все на лету, и была готова к чему угодно, будучи решительной и легко приспосабливаясь. Она выглядела точно так же, как и несколько часов назад, когда покидала Торчвуд, как все думали, в последний раз – готовой к битве и смертельно усталой.

Примерно так же выглядел и Доктор.

\- То есть я должна… отправиться туда, - резюмируя, медленно произнесла Роза, - встретиться с Донной, и потом отправиться в прошлое. Каким-то образом. Ты не знаешь, как я могу это сделать, но ты знаешь, что я это сделала.

По его лицу скользнула тень усмешки.   
\- Ты ухватила суть.

\- А ваш корабль? - предложила Тош, надеясь, что это прозвучало не слишком жадно. Возможность увидеть хоть краешком глаза машину времени, которую Роза описывала с такой любовью, слегка кружила голову.

Но Роза и Доктор посмотрели на нее так, словно она помянула погибшего возлюбленного, и Доктор покачал головой.   
\- Корабля нет, - тихо произнес он. Затем, явно заметив свой угасший энтузиазм, он расплылся в улыбке и, прыгнув к Пушке, нежно похлопал машину. - Мы воспользуемся вот этим. - Он опять вытащил из кармана фонарик-ручку и посмотрел на Розу. - Ты готова?

Роза ответила с улыбкой, которую можно было бы описать словами «улыбнись и крепись»:  
\- Как никогда.

Тош шагнула вперед, наблюдая, как Доктор светит ручкой-фонариком в панель управления Пушки.  
\- Извините, только – у нас ушли недели на то, чтобы найти нужную вселенную и отправить Розу туда в правильный момент. - Она не стала говорить напрямую, что им просто не хватит времени.

Доктор отмахнулся от нее.   
\- Тогда все было по-другому.

Тош нахмурилась, чувствуя себя так, будто упускает из виду что-то важное.  
\- Почему?

Он помолчал, поднял взгляд, и его рот растянулся в широкой улыбке.  
\- В этот раз у вас есть я.

И затем, к ужасу Тош, он рывком вскрыл панель управления Пушкой.

\--

_Донна выбежала на улицу вместе со всеми, проталкиваясь через толпу. Декабрьский воздух был холодным и влажным, резко контрастируя с теплом бара. Люди кричали, глядя вверх в ночное небо._

_\- Что, черт возьми, это такое? - воскликнула ее подруга Муки, указывая вверх на большую звезду, скользящую над крышами, гудя и искрясь яркими белыми всполохами электричества._

_\- Кен Ливингстон, вот что – тратит наши деньги на украшения…. - Проворчала Вина, и затем, громче, добавила, - В смысле, представляешь, сколько все это стоило?_

_Муки скептически на нее оглянулась.  
\- Не говори глупостей, Вина, она же летит! По-настоящему летит!_

_Звезда плыла по небу, и толпа следовала за ней._

_\- Это не звезда,- сказала Донна со внезапной уверенностью. - Это паутина. Она направляется на восток… в центр города.- Внутренности Донны сжало тревогой, зловещее предчувствие комом встало в горле. Какое-то странное чувство было на задворках ее сознания, вроде дежа вю._

_Ее спина дернулась, и Донна встряхнулась. Неожиданно паутина извергла поток электрических молний, обрушившихся на город. На расстоянии Донна слышала крики и звуки взрывов, дым начал подниматься над городом, и в толпе началась паника. Улица вокруг нее пустела, но Донна не двигалась с места, адреналин пульсировал в ее теле. Она вдруг заметила Элис, стоящую позади нее._

_\- Элис. Там огромная звездо-паутинная штука, стреляющая в людей, а ты таращишься на меня?_

_Голос Элис был тонким и испуганным.  
\- У тебя что-то на спине.- Белки ее глаз сверкнули в темноте и она прошептала опять, - У тебя что-то на спине!_

_Элис убежала, но Донна не обратила на нее внимания, вместо этого сделав несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону звезды, сердце яростно стучало ей в ребра. Она бросилась бежать, подгоняемая любопытством и чем-то еще, каким-то притяжением, которое Донна не могла объяснить._

_Позади нее Вина неистово закричала.  
\- Донна! Куда ты? Ты же можешь погибнуть! Донна!_

_Донна бежала._

\--

Роза почувствовала запах реки раньше, чем увидела ее. Огромный грязный ров был на том месте, где должна была быть Темза. Дно, тускло освещенное огнями с улицы, было покрыто охапками ила и разнообразным мусором: разбитыми обломками кораблей, старыми шинами, глубоко засевшими в густой грязи, и огромными кусками бетона. Пахло отвратительно. Она криво усмехнулась. Только Доктор может осушить Темзу в Рождественский день.

Было холодно. Она поежилась и сглотнула, почувствовав подступившую к горлу тошноту, как всегда после прыжка. После ее первого перемещения ее долго рвало на улице. Роза быстро осмотрелась. Вдалеке слышался заунывный вой машины скорой помощи, хотя там, где она стояла, было пустынно. В стороне она могла видеть небольшое скопление военных джипов и солдат в ярко-красных беретах. Роза снова поежилась. ЮНИТ. Происходило что-то действительно серьезное; правда, она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что ей с этим делать.

Доктор не рассказал ей почти ничего, от чего можно было бы оттолкнуться. Только то, что временная линия Донны была сбита с курса, создав абсолютно другую вселенную. Еще он бормотал что-то насчет гигантских пауков, осушения Темзы и путешествий в прошлое. С его слов все выходило достаточно просто, но это вовсе не означало, что ей удастся так же легко это выполнить. Во всяком случае, справляться с этим она должна сама.

Фантастика.

Она устала, очень устала, и все происходило так быстро. Вчера вечером она была на пляже в Норвегии, в номере отеля с мамой. Днем ранее была пленником на корабле Далеков. А сегодня она в очередном параллельном мире, сражается за спасение исчезающих звезд – опять. Доктор, Джек, темные пустые небеса, пушки измерений, Сара Джейн, ее мама, Микки, Далеки, оружие, силовые поля, Армагеддон, и холодные пляжи... 

Это было уж слишком. Она чувствовала, как сгибается под весом всего этого, но не могла позволить себе сломаться. Она должна была найти Донну Ноубл, женщину, которую почти не знала, и сообщить ей, что она нужна Доктору. Но как?

Роза вздохнула и подняла глаза к небу, которое, хотя бы в этой вселенной, было до сих пор полно звезд. Что ж, по крайней мере, у них есть немного времени.

Что-то пискнуло в кармане, заставив ее вздрогнуть. Слегка озадаченная, она вытащила из куртки маленький гладкий металлический цилиндр. Она встряхнула его, и послышался легкий стук. Внешний корпус нагрелся и залился бледно-золотистым светом. Это был ее детектор ТАРДИС, одна из первых вещей, которую она попросила Тош и Малкольма сконструировать для нее. Он должен был оповещать ее, если ТАРДИС находилась в радиусе 6 километров. Он еще ни разу не срабатывал. Честно говоря, пользы от него до сих пор никакой не было.

Прибор начал мигать красным светом, а это значило, что Доктор, _настоящий_ Доктор, был где-то поблизости. Она почувствовала знакомый всплеск адреналина, и последовавшую за ним горькую радость. Она может найти его, объяснить, что произошло, и… но, это ведь создаст парадокс, ведь так? С другой стороны, они и так уже в парадоксе, или временной петле, или как там еще назвал это другой Доктор? Что произойдет, если она сейчас найдет его, после того, как уже встретилась с ним, после того, как он вновь оставил ее? Конечно же, когда они окажутся в безопасности, в ТАРДИС, он сможет все исправить. Она сможет объяснить…

Вдруг на нее резко нахлынуло чувство, подозрительно напоминающее вину. Если она найдет Доктора сейчас, другой Доктор перестанет существовать? Будет ли это все равно, что убийство, или, скорее, как соединение двух половин обратно в целое? Она провела кончиками пальцев по губам, вспоминая ощущение его поцелуя, его руки, обвитые вокруг ее тела, вкус соли и страсти, обжигающий ее рот. Когда он прошептал ей на ухо, когда сказал те слова…

Но это было не то, что она хотела – не так, как она хотела. Не то, что она планировала, ради чего работала все эти годы. Другой Доктор не был настоящим; не был ее Доктором, хотя, она не могла не признать очевидное сходство. Этот другой, конечно, двигался, как настоящий Доктор, думал похожим образом, его губы, волосы и россыпь веснушек на лице были такими же. Он даже пах точно так же, дождем и электричеством.

Но, все равно, он не был тем же человеком. Не мог быть. Всего лишь очень хорошая копия. Случайность. Ради всего святого, он ведь вырос из руки.

Вдруг в ее голове возник непрошеный образ ее первого Доктора – тяжелый кожаный пиджак, который всегда слегка отдавал дымом, глубоко посаженные сияющие голубые глаза, маниакальная, заразительная улыбка, загрубелые руки, жесткие на ощупь, но неожиданно нежные. Однажды он сказал, что простит ей что угодно, если она попросит. Простил бы он ей это?

Детектор ТАРДИС продолжал мигать у нее в руке. На секунду задержав на нем взгляд, она спрятала его в карман, и бросилась бежать.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

Первым, что заметил Доктор, когда Роза вернулась, было то, как подрагивала ее правая рука, когда она подняла ее, чтобы поправить волосы.

Нехороший признак.

\- Ты в порядке? - тут же спросил он, шагнув вперед, и внимательно осматривая ее с головы до ног в поисках еще каких-либо признаков недомогания. - Входы и выходы для тебя могут слегка отличаться, – стены между мирами сейчас как бы… _колеблются_ , и иногда требуется большее приложение силы, чтобы попасть на другую сторону, но это не должно оказывать отрицательного воздействия, не на физическое состояние. А ...

-Ты _умер_. - Произнесла она медленно и с чувством, резко опустив руку и сжав ее в кулак. Доктору понадобилось на долю секунды больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы осознать услышанное предложение, и он моргнул.

\- Прости, что?

\- Ты _умер_! - на этот раз прокричала она, шагнув вперед; дрожь перешла в ее плечи и всю верхнюю часть тела. - Когда я добралась до места, ты был уже мертв. Никакой регенерации, _мертв_.

-О, - все, что нашелся сказать Доктор, одной рукой смущенно потирая шею. Возможно, умолчать об этом предположении было не такой уж удачной идеей.

-Ты сказал: «мир, в котором Донна не встретила тебя», - продолжила Роза, и Доктор видел, как она изо всех сил старалась совладать с гневом. - Правда, как-то позабыл упомянуть, что она не встретила тебя, потому что ты был _мертв_!

Ее голос болезненно надломился, когда она выкрикивала последнее слово, и Доктор решил, что, наверно, лучше не поправлять ее ошибку в причинно-следственных связях. Вместо этого он уставился в пол и неловко почесал шею.   
\- Прости, - коротко сказал он, менее всего сейчас заинтересованный в долгих дискуссиях по поводу его душевного состояния в момент первой встречи с Донной Ноубл. - Слушай, мы…

\- _Прости_? - Она разразилась смехом, совсем не похожим на смех Розы Тайлер, который он помнил. - О, ну конечно, ты всегда _просишь прощения_ – прости, я не могу спасти тебя – прости, я не могу ничего исправить – прости, что никогда не рассказываю тебе самое важное, Роза – прости, но я думаю, что знаю, как будет лучше для всех, Роза – прости, но я не доверяю тебе принимать решения за саму себя, Роза! - Она раздраженно взмахнула руками и покачала головой. - Господи, это прямо как с тем «невозможно» – ты хоть представляешь, что эти слова значат, или тебе просто нравится, как они звучат?

Затем она глубоко вдохнула, а Доктор тщетно пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз Роза Тайлер на него кричала. «Несколько лет назад,» - думал он. Может быть, даже еще до того, как он регенерировал. Не придумав, что бы такого сказать, чтобы снова не привести ее в ярость, Доктор придержал язык, избегая ее взгляда. 

Роза сделала несколько судорожных вздохов, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на одном месте. Затем, уже спокойнее, произнесла:  
\- Когда ты впервые встретил Донну?

Доктор заколебался. Краем глаза он заметил, как поерзала Тош, очевидно чувствуя себя неуютно из-за напряженной сцены, свидетелем которой оказалась, и торопясь вернуться к работе. Он заставил себя встретить взгляд Розы.   
-Я повстречался с Донной на Рождество.

Ее глаза сузились.  
\- Для тебя, - уточнила она, гнев все еще проскальзывал в ее голосе. - Когда это было _для тебя_?

Он сглотнул.  
\- Вскоре после того, как я попрощался с тобой. - Сдавшись под силой ее взгляда, он признал, - Сразу после того, как я попрощался с тобой.

Роза фыркнула и кивнула.  
\- Отлично. - Одной рукой она заправила волосы за ухо и уставилась в потолок. - _Просто отлично_. То есть я должна отправить Донну в прошлое, чтобы она не дала тебе _себя прикончить_.

Его передернуло от ее откровенной грубости.  
\- Роза, это был не я.

Она встретилась с ним взглядом и покачала головой.   
-Но мог быть. - Она снова засмеялась. - Господи, ты хоть представляешь себе, как это бесит? В одной вселенной ты меня бросаешь, а в другой убиваешь себя, только потому…

\- Прекрати, - резко сказал он, и она послушалась, хотя упрямый блеск не покинул ее глаз. - Послушай, или мы будем стоять тут, препираясь по поводу того, что я сделал в других измерениях, и ждать, пока _все_ вселенные обрушатся, или мы отправляем тебя туда, где ты нужна, чтобы предотвратить это.

Она отвернулась от него, уставившись в стену и сжав губы в тонкую, жесткую линию.

\- Ладно, - произнесла она сдержанным и холодным тоном. В его сторону она не посмотрела. - Говори, что я должна сделать.

Доктор подумал об их с Розой ссорах в прошлом, и постарался вспомнить, когда еще примирение ощущалось таким же далеким и недостижимым. Подавив внезапно нахлынувшую волну страха – в самом деле, бессмысленно беспокоиться о будущем, когда ты еще не уверен, что это самое будущее у вас будет – Доктор выдавил улыбку. - Ты встретишься с одним моим старым другом.

\--

Было уже поздно, и Бригадир Летбридж-Стюарт чувствовал усталость.

Это была усталость, которая с легкость одолела бы и юношу, а Бригадир был уже не молод. Скоро ему должно стукнуть 80, и сегодня ночью он ощущал груз всех эти лет. Он уже не был подтянутым, как струна, даже отрастил внушительное брюшко. Его когда-то ухоженные усы превратились в полноценную бороду, а волосы из черных стали серебряными. Его кости ныли и скрипели, измотанные крайне долгой ночью, которая ему сегодня выдалась; на коротком пути между дверью его дома и офисом ему пришлось воспользоваться тростью. 

Достигнув места назначения, он тщательно закрыл за собой дверь и проплелся к небольшому столику, на котором располагалось посверкивающее скопление стеклянных графинов и стаканов. Обычно выпивка была против его правил, но сегодня он собирался сделать исключение. Очень обстоятельное исключение, на самом деле. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз по-настоящему напивался – лет шестьдесят назад? Или еще больше? – но это было и неважно. По-настоящему важно было лишь заглушить тянущее чувство в груди и комок, подступающий к горлу.

Он опустился в свое кожаное кресло, вздохнув, когда оно заскрипело и застонало под его весом. Прислонив трость к краю стола, он сделал большой глоток бренди. Четыре часа утра, Рождество. Сейчас он должен крепко спать, а не предаваться выпивке. Он одернул куртку, поправляя ее поудобнее. Было странно снова вернуться к форменной одежде.

Уход в отставку не оправдал его ожиданий. Начиналось все, как он и планировал: изредка он плелся в штаб-квартиру, чтобы разобраться с бумагами или проконсультировать новый состав, в котором, похоже, каждый был еще более рьяно, чем он когда-то, настроен сначала стрелять, а потом уже задавать вопросы. Но долго это не продлилось. Его назначили на пост особого представителя, что в реальности всего лишь давало ЮНИТ право посылать его на смехотворные задания, загружать бумажной рутиной и заставлять посещать бесконечные, вгоняющие его в тоску собрания, пользы от которых все равно не было.

Сделав еще глоток, он взглянул на лежащий на столе телефон. Он должен сделать пару звонков. Есть люди, которые захотят узнать нерадостные вести даже в такую несусветную рань. Лиз хотела бы знать, и Джо, и Бентон, конечно же. Он до сих пор поддерживал связь со всеми ними, хоть и не так, как хотелось бы. Есть еще кое-кто, кому нужно будет сообщить. Тиган и Сара Джейн Смит, невыносимо надоедливая дамочка, незаменимая в трудной ситуации. Да, они все хотели бы знать, и он не мог позволить, чтобы они получили эту новость через кого попало. 

Доктор мертв, утонул, сражаясь с Арахнидами под Темзой. Так не похоже на правду.

Хоть Доктор и был невыносим, и ссор за эти годы у них было больше, чем задушевных разговоров, Бригадир уважал его, даже любил. Да, когда-то они даже были друзьями, давно, когда все было проще; задолго до супер-компьютеров, хитроумных машин, построенных по инопланетным технологиям, головокружительного взлета из глубин истории и последовавшего за ним падения Торчвуда. Люди еще не ступали на Луну, когда он впервые встретил Доктора, курьезного персонажа в штанах из шотландки и с вечными пятнами чая на рубашке. Бригадир сначала принял его за идиота, но затем, разглядев острый ум в голубых глазах, понял, что с ним нельзя не считаться, несмотря на всю его чудаковатость. Время словно бы понеслось быстрее после той первой встречи, и сейчас он уже был стариком, сражающимся с остеопорозом, вместо Йети и Киберменов.

Он представлял себе, как тяжело им всем теперь придется без Доктора. Впервые после вчерашнего тревожного вечернего звонка, в котором ему сообщили о бомбардировке Лондона гигантской Рождественской Звездой, Бригадиру хотелось уронить голову и разрыдаться. Он не мог вспомнить, когда еще у него возникало подобное желание. 

Доктор мертв.

На столе лежала стопка записок с деталями пропущенных звонков, записанных кривым почерком его жены Дорис. Торчвуд, похоже, звонил ему домой без перерыва, хотя он был уверен, что этот номер был не зарегистрирован. 

Что ж, будь он проклят, если станет перезванивать Торчвуду. Менее всего ему сейчас хотелось препираться с Джеком Харкнессом по поводу чертовых полномочий. Он читал досье этого «Капитана» Джека и не сильно впечатлился. Да и к Торчвуду он всегда питал глубокую неприязнь. Они вели себя небрежно и недисциплинированно, особенно если судить по событиям в Кэнери-Уорф шесть месяцев назад… Напыщенные типы, играющие с вещами, которых не понимают. Откровенно говоря, что можно сказать о секретной организации, в открытую разъезжающей повсюду в джипе, на котором выгравировано их имя.

Доктор мертв, и теперь Бригадир должен замести за ним следы. Нужно было придумать какое-то объяснение для бедствия с Темзой. Кто-то должен был сделать нужные звонки, согласовать все с нужными инстанциями. Будет еще время для скорби. Он потянулся к телефону.

Мгновение спустя, еще до того, как он успел набрать номер, перед его столом возникла женщина. От неожиданности Бригадир опрокинул стакан, он разбился и расплескал жидкость по полу.

Женщина была молодой и стройной; на ней была фиолетовая кожаная куртка, застегнутая под подбородком. Ее лицо было бесстрастным, спокойным и собранным, но под покрасневшими глазами были заметны темные круги. Хотя она казалась почти такой же уставшей, каким чувствовал себя он, было в ее облике, в развороте плеч, что-то жесткое, что он, как солдат, узнавал и почти одобрял.

\- Прошу прощения, что испугала вас, Бригадир, - неожиданно произнесла она, - но мне было необходимо увидеться с вами, и мы решили, что будет лучше сделать это, не связываясь с… в общем, со всеми сложностями, которые бы возникли при моем появлении на базе ЮНИТа.

Его рука инстинктивно переместилась к успокаивающей близости его трости и пистолету, спрятанному в ней. Низким и как можно более ровным голосом он произнес:  
\- Кто вы, черт возьми, такая, и каким образом попали сюда?

Она проигнорировала как его вопрос, так и его возмущение.  
\- Нам… Мне нужна ваша помощь, Бригадир.

Его рука застыла над тростью.  
\- Может, и так, но это все равно не объясняет вашего неожиданного появления в моем доме…

Она решительно, не мигая, глядела на него.   
\- Это насчет Доктора.

Заявление буквально на мгновение застало его врасплох, но он быстро взял себя в руки.   
\- Если вы из Торчвуда, можете передать Капитану Джеку Харкнессу, что вся информация, касающаяся сегодняшнего происшествия, строго засекречена. И я считаю своим долгом проинформировать вас, юная леди, что я не приветствую частные разговоры посреди ночи.

Она не ответила на его выговор, но ему показалось, что он заметил дерзкую искорку, блеснувшую на мгновение в ее глазах.  
\- Это важно.

Он помедлил, прищурив глаза, оценивая, какую угрозу она представляла или могла из себя представлять. Похоже, она была в одиночестве и не вооружена, но Бригадир знал, как обманчив может быть внешний облик.

Она продолжила спокойным голосом, хотя он видел, как ее опущенные руки сжались в кулаки:   
\- Мне нужна ваша помощь, Бригадир. Всего этого не должно было произойти. Доктор не должен был так погибнуть. Он вообще не должен был умирать.

\- Что ж, обстоятельства действительно прискорбны…

Она тут же перебила его; ее глаза горели, кровь неожиданно прилила к лицу:   
\- Нет, вы не понимаете! Это… это _неправильно_! Все это! - Ее неожиданная вспышка застала врасплох даже ее саму, и она взглянула на него, удивленно открыв рот. - Простите. Я не хотела кричать на вас. День выдался долгий, - пробормотала она и мягко скользнула в одно из кресел напротив его стола.

Именно этот момент слабости склонил его к тому, чтобы выслушать ее, а не вызывать подмогу.

Бригадир освободил себя из-за стола, обогнул разбитое стекло на полу, и прошел через комнату, чтобы налить ей хорошую порцию бренди из своих запасов. Похоже, не только ему одному сегодняшней ночью требовалась выпивка. Передав ей стакан, он вернулся на свое место.  
\- Итак, мисс..?

\- Я бы не хотела озвучивать свое имя.

\- Могу я спросить, почему?

Девушка сделала большой глоток бренди и поставила стакан на стол.  
\- Спросить можете.

\- Но отвечать мне вы не станете.

Она пожала плечами с напряженным и упрямым выражением на лице.

Он вздохнул и скрестил руки перед собой.  
\- И какой конкретно помощи вы ждете от такого старика?

\- Я хочу увидеть ТАРДИС.

Ее ответ был таким неожиданным и быстрым, что он почти удивился.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что она у нас?

Она раздраженно нахмурилась, ее губы сложились в тонкую досадливую линию.   
\- Не играйте со мной, Бригадир. Я настолько откровенна, насколько могу себе это позволить без того, чтобы создать трещину в реальности.

\- Вряд ли именно я здесь играю в игры, юная леди. Вы отказываетесь назвать мне даже свое имя. - Он услышал раздражение в своем тоне и сделал над собой усилие. - Мне кажется, я поступаю вполне разумно. Даже, если ТАРДИС у нас, даже если мне удастся доставить вас к ней, вы все равно не сможете попасть внутрь. Только Доктор мог открыть ее.

Она ничего не ответила, только сунула руку за отворот куртки и вытащила край длинной серебряной цепочки, одетой на ее шею. С ее конца свисал простой металлический ключ.

Долгое мгновение он просто смотрел на нее, затем взял со стола телефон и нажал ярко-красную кнопку с выпуклой эмблемой ЮНИТа на ней.   
\- Да, Харрис. Пошлите ко мне Дженкинса с машиной.

\--

Дорога была короткой; вокруг все еще стояла холодная ясная ночь, хотя утро стремительно приближалось. 

Когда они прибыли, девушка легко выпрыгнула из машины, и он последовал за ней, отмахиваясь от Дженкинса, поспешившего ему на помощь. Эти глупые сопляки все ждут, что он вот-вот рассыплется на ходу. Может, он и старый, но уж точно не хрустальный, и прекрасно сам может выбраться из машины.

Она остановилась, ожидая его; руки глубоко засунуты в карманы куртки, плечи расправлены и напряжены. База ЮНИТа, на которую он ее привез, была всего лишь скоплением ангаров, расположенным на берегу того, что раньше было Темзой. Он видел Капитана Магамбо и еще четырех солдат, поджидающих их неподалеку. Они охраняли вход в непритязательный ангар в центре территории. Даже отсюда он мог видеть, что форма Магамбо была безукоризненно выглажена. Ее красный берет ярким пятном выделялся из темноты, резкий всплеск кроваво-красного на фоне тусклого рассвета. Она была хорошим солдатом, но, на его вкус, чересчур увлекалась правилами и предписаниями.

Когда они подошли, Магамбо энергично отсалютовала и аккуратно сложила руки за спиной, обращаясь к нему:   
\- Нам было сказано не ждать вас раньше второй половины дня, Сэр.

\- Я пришел немного раньше. Она размещена?

\- Да, Сэр. Никто не был допущен в здание после ее прибытия.

\- Отлично, отлично. Мы пройдем.   
Четверо мужчин за ее спиной переглянулись друг с другом и беспокойно пошевелились. Бригадир заметил, как один из них из них покрепче сжал свое оружие.

Он увидел, как острый взгляд Магамбо на секунду скользнул по женщине, стоявшей за его спиной.   
\- Допуск разрешен только уполномоченному персоналу, Сэр.

\- Вы подвергаете сомнению мои полномочия?

Она заколебалась, и Бригадир мог понять ее затруднение. Он был в отставке, гражданское лицо, несмотря на форму и статус особого представителя. Ее приказы, без сомнения, поступали с куда более высоких инстанций.

\- Нет, Сэр, - в конце концов, ответила она.

\- Прекрасно. А теперь отзовите своих псов, Капитан. У нас есть работа.

Магамбо кивнула и отступила в сторону, мужчины за ее спиной последовали ее примеру. Дженкинс поспешил вперед и отодвинул в сторону дверь, за которой показалась глубокая, настораживающая темнота.

Как только дверь открылась, женщина протиснулась мимо него. Она задела своей рукой его руку, и Бригадир в шоке подскочил. Прикосновение ударило его током, как будто все ее тело было насквозь проэлектризованно.

Зажглось освещение ангара, и ТАРДИС выделилась четким синим силуэтом на фоне тоскливых серых стен.

В ярком свете машина выглядела неожиданно древней. Он смотрел, как женщина подошла к ней и на мгновение прикоснулась щекой к деревянной двери. Скользнув рукой за ворот куртки, она вытащила ключ и с легкостью вставила его в замок. Дверь распахнулась, и она исчезла внутри. После секундного колебания он последовал за своей невозможной спутницей в глубины ТАРДИС.

Внутри все было по-другому. Пол под его ногами был стальным и решетчатым, стены вогнуты, словно внутри огромной бронзовой медовой соты. Витые колонны поднимались от пола, окружая консоль управления, которая единственная хоть как-то походила на его воспоминания. Освещение тоже изменилось, было довольно темно - тусклый свет, словно под водой, вместо ярко-белого сияния, которое помнил он. Он смотрел, как женщина провела руками по консоли, прежде чем обернуться к нему. Ее глаза таинственно мерцали в неземном свете.

Он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно в ТАРДИС. Несмотря на то, что всю жизнь имел дело со сверхъестественным, он в глубине души оставался прагматиком. А этот корабль всегда слишком уж отдавал магией... Однако сейчас что-то в этом месте привлекало его. Возможно, спустя все эти годы, он научился ценить некоторую долю загадочности.

Когда к нему вернулся дар речи, он произнес хриплым голосом, в котором, неожиданно для него самого, звучали слезы:  
\- Все еще работает?

Она попробовала несколько выключателей, светлые волосы скользнули ей на лицо, скрывая его выражение.  
\- Нет. Она больше не взлетит. А если бы и могла, не думаю, что у меня получилось бы ее уговорить. Она умирает.

\- Говоришь так, будто она живая.

\- Она и есть живая. – Ее рука с нежностью задержалась на одной из кнопок. – Может быть, и не так, как мы с вами... Но все равно, живая.

Бригадир подавил дрожь.  
\- Что планируешь делать?

\- Я собираюсь построить машину времени и все исправить. – уверенно и решительно ответила она. Ее движения были твердыми. Она подняла руку и коснулась ротора. В ответ тот медленно пошевелился, и на ее лице мелькнула улыбка. – ТАРДИС поможет. – Она полностью развернулась к нему. – А вы поможете мне, Бригадир?

Он подумал над просьбой, подумал о погибшем Докторе, перед которым человечество было в неописуемом долгу. И кивнул.  
\- Да, дитя, я помогу тебе.

Она вздохнула и опустилась на сиденье перед консолью.  
\- Спасибо.

Он заколебался, не зная, стоило ли ему уйти или сесть рядом с ней. Здесь, в этом месте, существующем, казалось, лишь внутри самого себя, все его годы подготовки и службы были абсолютно бесполезны. Он подошел и сел рядом. Сиденье оказалось неожиданно удобным.

\- Я скучаю по нему, - призналась она, словно доверяя огромную тайну. - А вы?

Бригадир поразмышлял над вопросом.  
\- Я не уверен, что когда-либо знал его по-настоящему, - неожиданно для самого себя честно ответил он. – Мы разделили вместе много приключений, но все это… все это было так давно. И каждую нашу встречу он был другим.

\- Он говорил о вас. – произнесла она, чуть улыбнувшись. – Он сказал, что вы были хорошим человеком.

\- Так и сказал?

Но она, похоже, его не слышала, вместо этого глядя, не мигая, на консоль.  
\- Я потерялась, - произнесла она вдруг. - Провалилась, сквозь пустоту, в параллельный мир. - Она, сидя, наклонилась вперед, чтобы провести рукой по консоли; затем ее пальцы соскользнули с края. - Он не мог попасть ко мне, не мог прийти за мной, поэтому я сама пришла к нему. А затем была эта война, ужасная война, и все перевернулось. - Ее губы дрогнули, и она откинулась на спинку сиденья, глядя вверх в бескрайний потолок. - Я обещала остаться с ним навечно.

Ее руки, сжатые в кулаки на коленях, слегка подрагивали. Все намеки на натуру солдата исчезли из ее облика, и мягкий свет ТАРДИС сгладил ее черты, превратив во всего лишь очень юную девушку. Он потянулся и взял ее за руку, стараясь не обращать внимания на электрическое покалывание от прикосновения. Он не привык выставлять все напоказ.

Она взглянула на него, скосив глаза в сторону, и не меняя положения головы.  
\- Вы доверяете мне, Бригадир?

\- Мне приходится.

\- Все станет намного хуже перед тем, как наладиться. – в ее голосе звучал вызов.

Бригадир слегка выпрямился.  
\- Мой опыт подсказывает мне, что так происходит довольно часто.

\- Я действительно скучаю по нему, - вновь сказала она с серьезным выражением лица.

Бригадир кивнул.  
\- Да, он был отличным парнем… все они.

Она улыбнулась грустной улыбкой, осветившей ее глаза, и сжала его руку.

\--

_Донна стояла рядом со своей матерью, крепко сцепив руки на груди. Небо было бледно-розового цвета, едва рассвело; холодный и резкий ветер нес запах пепла. Персонал и заспанные постояльцы продолжали сыпаться из отеля, испуганно и недоверчиво глядя на густое облако на горизонте. Абсурдно массивное, оно росло и надвигалось, злобно глядя вниз на Землю и на людей, что наблюдали за его вращающейся поверхностью._

_«Это почти похоже на розыгрыш,» - думала Донна,- «на жестокую шутку, дурацкую телевизионную программу со скрытыми камерами.» Или, может быть, он попали на съемки какого-нибудь фильма. Ведь не могут же грибовидные облака действительно так выглядеть, правда? Если это все-таки декорации для какого-нибудь шоу розыгрышей, она кого-нибудь убьет._

_Ее дедушка прошептал:  
\- Я ведь должен был быть там, продавать газеты, - и Донна вздрогнула. – Я мог быть там, мы все могли. Мы бы погибли._

_Ее мама покачала головой.  
\- Все. Все, кого мы знаем, до последнего человека. Весь Сити._

_Она взглянула на маму, потом на дедушку, а затем вновь обратила взор к горизонту.  
\- Не может быть, - сказала Донна, упрямая и непреклонная, как всегда. Но потом у нее за спиной заплакал ребенок, и она вдруг осознала, что это не розыгрыш._

\--

Джек вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, отодвинув от себя стопку бумаг. Числа, слова и диаграммы плыли и кружились у него перед глазами. Голова у него раскалывалась, а руки и ноги налились свинцом. Мозг гудел, мысли белым шумом порхали и прыгали по его поверхности. Он снова вздохнул и с силой потер закрытые глаза, наблюдая яркие всполохи, расцветающие на внутренней стороне его век. Открыв глаза, он окинул взглядом содержимое своего стола. Компьютера не было. Он отказался его устанавливать, хотя и понимал, что с ним было бы легче вести дела. В центре и так было достаточно компьютеров. Стопки бумаг, ручки, огрызок карандаша, коробка с перепутанными скрепками и резинками для бумаг, старомодный квадратный интерком с рядом горящих красных кнопочек, маленький кусочек растущего коралла ТАРДИС, ярко сияющий в своем защитном электро-магнитном поле. На другой стороне комнаты задорно булькала и подпрыгивала в заполненном пузырьками и тусклым светом сосуде рука Доктора. Он не знал, зачем до сих пор хранит ее. Она уже не могла служить детектором Доктора, стала бесполезной после того, как никакого Доктора не стало.

Он чувствовал беспокойство и усталость одновременно, странное противоречие. Он не хотел думать о Докторе, не хотел думать о кипе бумаг перед ним. Он вытряхнул все из своего сознания, закрыл глаза и погрузился в пустоту забытья без тревог, страхов и скорби. Какое-то время вокруг была только темнота и его мысли утихли и растворились. Затем вдруг вспыхнул огонь, повалил дым, и вот он вновь видит у себя в голове выжженные руины Башни Торчвуда. Паника на улицах, осколки стекла, разбитая мостовая, крики агонизирующих, частично переделанных и брошенных людей, с отсутствующими руками, ногами, глазами. Большинству из них он уже не мог помочь.

И, конечно же, Доктор испарился, исчез в водовороте Временной Воронки, оставив Джека в одиночку разбираться с последствиями и оправдываться по поводу кратеров, оставшихся на Земле. В одиночку обнаружить имя Розы Тайлер в списке погибших. Такое маленькое и аккуратное, напечатанное с холодной непреклонностью на белоснежном листе бумаги. Крошечные черные буковки странно контрастировали с яркими воспоминаниями о ней, о ее широкой улыбке и медово-карих глазах, сияющих, как звезды, в мягком освещении ТАРДИС.

Он открыл глаза, взгляд вновь сфокусировался на бумагах перед ним. Во рту был кислый привкус, и он взял свою кружку, сделав большой глоток холодного и горького кофе. Иногда казалось, что прошло гораздо больше, чем полтора года с момента событий в Башне Торчвуда. Иногда вся его жизнь в эти 18 месяцев напоминала заевшую пластинку. Скорбь, потеря, инопланетное вторжение, скорбь, потеря, взрыв, скорбь, потеря.

Роза. Шесть месяцев спустя Доктор. Оуэн и Тош. Все ушли, а он остался, возможно, навсегда. Он старался не задумываться о седине, проступающей в его волосах, и о тонких морщинках, неожиданно прорезавших уголки его глаз и рта. Он старался не думать о том, во что мог превратиться.

Бумаги перед ним были описанием деятельности ЮНИТа за последние полтора года. ЮНИТ, под командованием одного старого ретрограда (ему ли звать кого-то старым?), Бригадира Летбридж-Стюарта, первым прибыл на место происшествия под Темзой. Из того, что смог узнать Джек, мужчина вернулся из отставки, чтобы загадочным образом возглавить операцию. Именно ЮНИТ вытащили тело Доктора из-под обломков на Рождество; они же нашли, упаковали и увезли на одну из своих баз ТАРДИС. Все следы Доктора исчезли, были тщательно зачищены. В официальной версии событий говорилось о значительной технической неисправности, приведшей к осушению Темзы. Все это было, конечно, строго засекречено; чтобы раздобыть эту информацию, ему понадобилось задействовать немалое количество обаяния, и еще большее – услуг. ЮНИТ в эти дни был тише воды, даже для такой сверхсекретной военной организации.

Торчвуд и ЮНИТ никогда не были в особо близких отношениях. И эти отношения испортились еще больше после Войны между Далеками и Киберменами. А затем были происшествие в Св. Джоне, гибель Оуэна и Тош, полномасштабная копия Титаника, Адипоуз и еще ворох событий, перед которыми Джек оказался бессилен. Миру без сомнения был нужен Доктор, а Доктору без сомнения нужна была Роза Тайлер. Их смерти слишком быстро последовали одна за другой, чтобы Джек мог принять это за совпадение. И теперь все катилось к чертям.

Он просмотрел цифры, записанные на страницах перед ним, подсчитал итог по задействованной рабочей силе и материалам. Что они там такое строят? И в самом центре Лидса? Это было бессмысленно. Все повторные попытки запроса информации были встречены вежливым, но лаконичным: «спасибо, но нет». Джек знал, что под этим подразумевалось, конечно же, - не его ума дело, и разве Торчвуд уже не достаточно успел напортачить?

Джек не был уверен, что может с этим поспорить.

Последние несколько дней он получал информацию о том, что ЮНИТ снова был в действии, на этот раз проводя расследование на фабрике АТМОС. Он уже некоторое время подозревал, что у АТМОСа могут быть инопланетные корни, но так и не обнаружил серьезных тому доказательств. Хотелось бы думать, что ЮНИТу повезет больше.

Интерком на его столе громко зазвонил, и через громкоговоритель пробился голос Гвен.  
\- Джек?

\- Что такое, Гвен? – он постарался унять раздражение в голосе. Он ведь сказал им не беспокоить его.

\- Здесь кто-то снаружи. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я _имею в виду_ , что здесь кто-то снаружи, просто стоит, прямо напротив _сверхсекретного невидимого_ входа.

\- Всего лишь турист, наверное, рано или поздно они уходят. – объяснение прозвучало неправдоподобно даже для него самого. Не было больше никаких туристов.

\- Не думаю, Джек. – он слышал по голосу, что она раздражена. Все они слишком долго и слишком упорно работали. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что она уже почти десять минут смотрит вверх на _скрытую_ камеру наблюдения.

\- Хорошо, Гвен, сейчас спущусь и гляну. – Интерком отключился, и Джек поднялся с места. Его колени и спина похрустывали от долгого сидения. Привычно похлопав по пути металлическую крышку сосуда с рукой Доктора, Джек направился вниз по лестнице. Гвен и Йанто стояли напротив бывшего рабочего места Тош, изучая информацию, поступающую с камеры слежения.

\- Откуда она знает точное расположение камеры? – спросил Йанто, поднос с грязной посудой в его руке опасно балансировал. Посудомоечная машина сломалась на прошлой неделе, и за ее починку так никто и не взялся. Йанто вызвался мыть посуду в раковине ванной комнаты.

Джек подошел к ним сзади и аккуратно оттеснил в сторону, чтобы взглянуть на экран. Внутри него все перевернулось и рухнуло, сердце лихорадочно забилось.

Этого не может быть.

Женщина на экране подняла руку и слегка помахала.

\- Так, вот _это_ уже действительно выбивает из колеи, - выдохнул Йанто. Все вместе они уставились на женщину на экране, а она необъяснимым образом смотрела на них.

Джек нервно сглотнул и направился к лифту.

\- Джек? Джек, ты же не собираешься идти туда, наверх? Мы же не знаем, кто она! Она может быть опасна!

Он проигнорировал Гвен, ступив на платформу лифта и нажав переключатель. Люк над ним открылся, впустив в шахту холодный ночной воздух, приятно освеживший его кожу.

Когда лифт достиг поверхности, он оказался лицом к лицу с Розой Тайлер.

Она разительно изменилась с их последней встречи. Стала старше. Ее лицо утратило детскую округлость. Волосы стали светлее, тело стройнее, жестче. Но глаза остались теми же.

\- Джек.

Каким-то образом он смог произнести:  
\- Роза. – Он покачал головой. – Ты вроде должна быть мертва.

Она улыбнулась, но улыбка не коснулась ее глаз.  
\- Как и ты. – Изгиб ее губ был угрюмым вместо обнадеживающего. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, Джек.

\- Конечно. – Ему удалось сохранить суровое выражение лица. – При одном условии.

Она насторожилась.  
\- При каком?

\- Что ты прямо сейчас подойдешь и поприветствуешь меня как следует. – Джек протянул ей руку, и она сверкнула улыбкой, которую он так хорошо помнил. 

Роза шагнула вперед и обняла его, крепко сжав тонкими руками. Он приподнял ее от земли так, что ее ботинки заболтались над мостовой. Тяжесть ее тела в его руках была такой надежной и знакомой, как будто он обнимал ее только вчера, а не век назад.

Он скучал по ней больше, чем когда-либо мог себе в этом признаться.

Он опустил ее, и отстранил на расстояние вытянутой руки. Она все еще улыбалась.

\- Так чем могу помочь, Мисс Тайлер?

Она приподняла брови и откинула голову назад, на секунду снова вернувшись в девятнадцать лет.   
\- Мы подожжем небеса, Джек.

\- Как в старые добрые времена, значит.

\- Именно так.

\--


	3. Chapter 3

Лишиться ТАРДИС было все равно, что лишиться руки или ноги.

Он иногда искал ее у себя в сознании, пытаясь коснуться того, чего там уже не было. Это напомнило ему о периоде сразу после Войны Времени, когда вселенная казалась ему слишком тихой без постоянного гула голосов его народа у него в голове, того звука, что он веками игнорировал. Без них лишь с ТАРДИС он мог по-настоящему разделить телепатическое братство, а теперь, когда и ее не стало, вокруг была лишь звенящая тишина. Он обнаружил, что перебирает у себя в памяти хитросплетения ее умиротворяющего пения, впадая в панику при мысли о том, что однажды может потерять даже это последнее крошечное воспоминание о доме.

Он смотрел на экран компьютера перед ним, старательно избегая взглядом запасное устройство для прыжков, лежащее на соседнем столе. По множеству причин он не мог сам отправиться во вселенную Донны. Там он должен быть мертв; он точно не мог заявиться в ЮНИТ. В той вселенной он даже и не существовал никогда. Что угодно могло привести к катастрофе. Рисковать судьбой мультивселенной в обмен на возможность немного поностальгировать было бы эгоистично, глупо и абсолютно неправильно.

И все-таки, Донна и ТАРДИС. Это было так заманчиво, пусть даже просто для того, чтобы иметь возможность как следует попрощаться. 

Хотя, конечно, ему никогда это особенно не удавалось.

С тихим вздохом Доктор надавил ладонями на глаза, заставив себя сфокусироваться. Он отправил Тош домой, грубовато настояв на том, чтобы она отдохнула, так как он не нуждается в помощи. Роза была где-то на той стороне Пустоты, проверяла, остановлено ли нападение Сонтаранцев. В ожидании, Доктор старался разобраться со временными линиями и боролся с эмоциональной и умственной усталостью, нависшей над ним.

День выдался очень долгий. Впервые на его памяти ему ничего так сильно не хотелось, как свернуться на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности и уснуть; он подозревал, что это вина Донны, или, по крайней мере, его новой гибридной физиологии. Адреналин уже растворился в его системе, уступив место тревогам, которые он старался игнорировать. 

Одно сердце, одна жизнь и одна планета, на которой ее прожить. При этой мысли он чувствовал странный приступ клаустрофобии, как будто бы Земля была чересчур маленькой. Он скучал по ТАРДИС, негодовал по поводу тишины у себя в голове, а при мысли о последующих сорока – пятидесяти годах единственной, прямой временной линии впадал в ужас. Он не имел представления, как жить в одном и том же времени и месте, с коврами, дверьми и комнатами, что одного размера внутри и снаружи. Он не представлял, как быть человеком.

Но больше всего он боялся того, что Роза не хотела его.

Со всем остальным он мог бы справиться, если бы не это. Этот страх засел в нем очень глубоко. Что, если она никогда не простит ему того, что он запер ее на этой планете? Что, если всегда будет считать его не более, чем утешительным призом? Что, если все время будет видеть в нем только обязанность, и останется с ним из чувства вины?

Что, если она никогда не полюбит его?

 _«Ох, да заткнись уже,»_ \- представил он себе слова Донны. – _«Размышления о Розе сейчас ничему не помогут. У тебя еще будет куча времени для этого, когда спасешь мультивселенную, так что подними-ка свою тощую задницу и немедленно верни меня на Шан Шен.»_

Помассировав напоследок переносицу, он заставил себя сфокусироваться. Четверть часа он работал с полной самоотдачей, хакерствуя над пушкой и подсоединенным к ней компьютером, чтобы выделить временные линии и выяснить, когда и куда он должен будет отправить Розу. 

И вдруг он замер, тошнотворный холодный ужас растекся по его телу от позвоночника к рукам и ногам.  
\- Нет – сказал он самому себе, сначала без всякого выражения, а затем все яростней – Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, _нет_ – Он принялся стучать по клавиатуре со скоростью сто слов в минуту, пытаясь найти альтернативу. – _Ну же!_ – Снова и снова он переключал машину, стараясь перераспределить временные линии, чтобы достичь более допустимого исхода.

Раз за разом он терпел поражение. Что бы он ни предпринимал, временные линии вели к одному и тому же финалу.

Зарычав от досады и гнева, Доктор со всей силы пнул основание Пушки, но лишь отбил себе ногу. Он заскулил и отпрыгал в сторону, оперевшись на стол и тяжело дыша. Он закрыл глаза и нервно сглотнул, сжав край столешницы до боли в пальцах.

Донна Ноубл должна будет умереть.

\--

Роза вернулась обратно в Торчвуд – свой, не Джека – сопровождаемая ставшими уже привычными вспышкой света и треском электричества.

Встреча с Джеком пошла ей на пользу. Она поспала, просто вырубилась от усталости у него на плече; а проснувшись, увидела его знакомую, необузданную улыбку. Этот Джек знал ее, и они смогли поболтать, в промежутке между работой над созданием атмосферного преобразователя вместе с его командой. Она старалась не говорить по существу – мало ли, к чему могло привести неосторожное слово. Но даже простой обмен шутками с Джеком помог ей воспрять духом. Он поддерживал теплый и жизнерадостный тон, несмотря на рушащийся вокруг них мир, и Роза старалась уцепиться за это чувство привязанности и безопасности, вместо того, чтобы задерживаться на мысли о том, что никогда больше не увидит Джека – никакую его версию.

Чувствуя воодушевление впервые за долгое время, Роза поискала глазами Доктора, торопясь вернуться к работе в приподнятом настроении.  
\- Торчвуд готов разобраться с Сонтаранцами, они… - она умолкла, когда заметила его, осевшего на стуле перед компьютером. 

Он выглядел ужасно. Сгорбившись и подперев рукой подбородок, он, не двигаясь, созерцал экран монитора. Он выглядел усталым во всех возможных отношениях. У Розы проскользнула мысль, что, возможно, теперь ему требовалось больше времени для сна, возможно, его частично человеческое тело было лишено выносливости Повелителя Времени. Было так странно видеть человека, выглядящего, как Доктор, но лишенного той неистовой энергии, которую она привыкла ассоциировать с костюмами и кедами. Она виновато задумалась, выглядел ли он таким образом всю ночь, а она до настоящего момента этого не замечала.

Она окинула взглядом комнату и смущенно поежилась, когда обнаружила, что они одни.  
\- А где Тош?

\- Отправил ее домой, - ответил он, взглянув, наконец, в ее направлении. – Она устала. – Он пожал плечами. – Мне не нужна помощь.

Роза, не удержавшись, хмыкнула:  
\- Да, ты всегда так говоришь. 

Доктор промолчал. Он приподнял голову и, потерев глаза рукой, вгляделся в компьтерный экран. «В обычных обстоятельствах,» - подумала Роза, - «он бы сейчас надел свои очки.» Если бы они у него до сих пор были.

\- Итак, - продолжил он, и Роза уловила его безуспешную попытку добавить энергичности в голос. – Тебе необходимо опять поговорить с Донной. Можем отправить тебя во время нападения Сонтаранцев – ты сможешь удостовериться, что она в безопасности, и поработаешь над тем, чтобы убедить… - он прервался, чтобы зевнуть, сам этому удивившись. - … убедить ее помочь тебе.

\- Ясно. – сказала она, сама подавив зевоту, и направилась к двери. – Ты пока все просчитывай, а я пойду, раздобуду нам кофе. 

Он только слегка хмыкнул, выражая согласие, и Роза вышла в коридор. Она слишком устала даже для того, чтобы сердиться.

\--

\- Спасибо. – Доктор лишь на секунду встретил ее взгляд, когда она сунула ему в руки бумажный стаканчик, прежде чем переключить внимание на кофе. Он сделал пробный глоток и сморщился:  
\- Он же…

\- Черный, - кивнув, подтвердила Роза. – Да. Извини. Я прихватила… - она умолкла и, порывшись в кармане, вытащила на стол пригоршню пакетиков с сахаром, сливками и молоком. – Я не была уверена, что ты все еще… Я подумала, что будет лучше, если ты сам это сделаешь.

На секунду ей показалось, что он выглядит обиженным, но затем он одарил ее улыбкой и потянулся к пакетикам. – Ясно. Да. Конечно.

Роза почувствовала несправедливое облегчение, когда он взял свои привычные два сахара.

Он опять устроился на стуле, держа стаканчик обеими руками, и Роза уселась на стол, наблюдая за ним и потягивая свой кофе. Было что-то зловещее в его молчаливости. Настоящий Доктор, когда бывал расстроен, болтал и болтал без умолку, стараясь скрыть это. Этот Доктор избегал ее взгляда и молча пил свой кофе, выглядя при этом, как школьник, которого поставили в пару с кем-то, кого он презирает. При этой мысли она ощетинилась; как будто все это было _ее_ идеей.

 _«А может быть,»_ \- прошептал виноватый голос внутри нее, - _«просто ты сломила его.»_ Он болтал в Норвегии, и большую часть следующего вечера; может быть, ее холодное безразличие истощило его. Может быть, ее укрепления были так прочны, что он признал поражение и отступил, поджав хвост.

Ее желудок сделал сальто, и точно не от голода.

\- Она умрет, - вдруг произнес он, как раз, когда Роза собралась с духом что-нибудь сказать.

Это застало ее врасплох.  
\- Что?

\- Донна, - пояснил он. Стаканчик в его руках скрипнул под усилившейся хваткой. – Она погибнет. Ей придется умереть, чтобы все исправить, я не смог… Я пытался… Другого пути нет. – Отчаяние в его голосе лишило бы ее присутствия духа, если бы она услышала его.

Но она уловила лишь информацию, а не то, как она была преподнесена. Ее глаза округлились.  
\- Что? – Она моргнула, и ее желудок выполнил еще один кульбит. – Ты имеешь ввиду... Когда того мира не станет…

\- Нет. – он печально улыбнулся и покачал головой, уставившись снова на кофе в своем стаканчике. – Перед тем, как все будет исправлено, Донна - та Донна - умрет.

Несколько долгих секунд Роза обдумывала его слова. Она сглотнула, горло ее неожиданно пересохло. И вдруг она поняла; озноб пробрал ее, несмотря на куртку.  
\- Я должна буду просить ее умереть ради меня.

\- Если быть точным, - произнес Доктор низким и приглушенным ненавистью к самому себе голосом – Ты будешь просить ее умереть ради меня. – Он горько усмехнулся и поднял взгляд к потолку – Я разрушаю ее жизнь даже во вселенной, где она ни разу меня не встречала.

\- Эй, - резко произнесла Роза, и он оглянулся на нее. – Разрушаешь ее жизнь? – Она приподняла брови. – Ты видел ее в ТАРДИС? По-моему, она была просто в восторге.

Вместо того чтобы приободриться от ее слов, он, наоборот, сдулся еще больше.  
\- Это убьет ее. – Выражение его лица напомнило ей о Крусибле. – Все это знание… это слишком тяжелая ноша для человеческого мозга. Чтобы спасти ей жизнь, он сотрет все из ее памяти – не только физику и временные линии, но и его, меня, ТАРДИС, путешествия - все. – Он опустил взгляд, изучая стаканчик. – Она забудет.

\- Но это… это ужасно! – тошнота вновь подкатила к ее горлу. – Ее больше нет?

Доктор просто кивнул.

До нее дошел подтекст.  
\- Он один.

Он опять кивнул.

Мгновенно тревога внутри нее сменилась гневом.  
\- И ты _знал_ , что это произойдет. – Она прямо так себе и представляла: два Доктора присели обсудить план действий - _«Ты берешь Розу, я стираю воспоминания Донны, как тебе?»_ Ее затошнило от одной только мысли. Интересно, было ли у Донны хотя бы право голоса, или Доктор просто, как обычно, все решил за нее сам.

Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать ему об этом, разразиться так долго сдерживаемой тирадой по поводу его склонности считать, что он всегда знает как лучше. Но что-то в сутулости его плеч заставило ее засомневаться. Он выглядел несчастным и измученным, и она подозревала, что его собственная совесть устраивала ему разнос куда лучше, чем смогла бы она. Так что она закрыла рот и отвернулась, с тихой яростью глядя на дверь и желая найти лучший выход для своего гнева.

\- Это моя вина, - спустя мгновение произнес он. Его голос был едва громче шепота, но он привлек ее внимание. Отвернувшись от нее, он смотрел на Пушку Измерений широко раскрытыми, печальными глазами. – Мое сотворение, мое существование, оно… обрекло ее. – Она не знала, что сказать на это, и Доктор опустил взгляд к полу.

Признание удивило ее, хотя она и не была уверена, почему. Это было так по-Докторски – считать себя менее значимым, чем окружающие – след его парадоксального себялюбия и самоуничижения. Те же воспоминания, те же мысли, тот же комплекс вины размером с Юпитер.

\- Это так похоже на тебя, - сказала она, почти улыбнувшись правдивости этих слов, несмотря на то, что он вопросительно взглянул на нее. – Ты признаешь вину, но почти никогда не принимаешь заслуги. Ты спас ей жизнь, Доктор. А если бы ты не сделал этого, некому было бы остановить Бомбу Реальности. Ты был нам нужен.

Его ответная улыбка была слабой, печальной и слегка снисходительной.  
\- Это должен был быть я. Если бы метакризис потерпел неудачу с одной стороны… - он пожал плечами и снова взглянул на свой кофе. – У вселенной уже есть один Доктор.

Она не дала себе задержаться на мысли о том, как это могло бы все упростить; возможно, тогда бы она осталась на ТАРДИС вместе с Доктором и Донной. Вместо этого она спрашивала себя: жалеет ли он о собственном появлении на свет? Возмущен ли единственным сердцем и связанным с ним совершенно новым образом жизни? Сердится ли на нее, за ее участие во всем этом?

Она постаралась себе представить, каково это - родиться с грузом вселенной на своих плечах. Интересно, было ли ему проще, когда его народ был жив: делили ли они ношу знания и силы друг с другом, тем самым облегчая ее. Она задумалась, каково это – проснуться представителем другой расы. Каково бы это было, узнать, что она - не _настоящая_ Роза Тайлер, а всего лишь очень-очень хорошая имитация, менее долговечная версия, полная переданных по наследству воспоминаний.

Было бы тяжело, полагала она. Черт возьми, почти невозможно, даже если ты привык работать у вселенной подушечкой для булавок.

 _«Рожденный в сражении,»_ \- сказал другой Доктор. – _«Полном крови, ярости и мести. Он – это я, когда мы впервые встретились.»_

«Он был прав лишь наполовину,» - думала Роза. Когда они повстречались, он был раздражительным, да, но более всего он был безнадежно печальным, одиноким и искалеченным чувством вины.

_«Ты сделала меня лучше.»_

Она проглотила гнев и утвердилась в своем решении.

\- Послушай меня, Доктор. – сказала она, достаточно твердо, чтобы он поднял на нее взгляд. – Это не твоя вина. Некоторые погибли из-за тебя, да, но _гораздо больше_ людей получило шанс на жизнь.

Доктор неуверенно смотрел на нее, открывая и вновь закрывая рот, не решаясь сказать что-то – слова признательности, или скромности, или несогласия – она не была уверена. Инстинктивно она протянула руку и положила ее поверх его руки. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, и Роза почувствовала проблеск вины. Столь легкий жест привязанности не должен был так его удивлять.

\- Близкие мне люди всегда страдают, - сказал он ей, спустя мгновение, не отводя глаз от ее руки. – Из-за меня, из-за того, что встретили меня, из-за ситуаций, в которые я их поместил.

Роза сжала его руку с как можно более теплой улыбкой.  
\- Профессиональный риск при спасении вселенной. Оно того стоит. – Он встретил ее взгляд, и выражение ее лица стало серьезным. – Годы, что я провела на ТАРДИС, были лучшими в моей жизни. Я бы ни на что их не променяла.

Он послал ей смиренную улыбку.  
\- Да. – затем, явно взбодрившись, он вскочил на ноги и одним махом проглотил остатки кофе. – Что ж, как ты и сказала, спасать вселенные! – он, не глядя, бросил стаканчик в мусорное ведро и пересек комнату в несколько широких шагов, подойдя к Пушке Измерений. – Ты готова?

Чувствуя оцепенение, Роза соскользнула со стола.  
\- Да… Да, конечно.

\- Molto bene! – сказал он, и Роза была абсолютно уверена, что он бессовестно врал.

\--

_Донна подскочила с парковой скамейки. Ее охватила слабость, злость, беспомощность.  
\- Прекрати это. Я не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь, оставь меня в покое!_

_Женщина встала и повернулась к ней лицом. Ее глаза были огромными и темными, светлые волосы колыхались вокруг лица на слабом ветру. Она выглядела значительно хуже, чем в их последнюю встречу, как будто бы более озабоченной, менее уверенной в себе.  
\- Что-то близится, Донна. Что-то похуже._

_Слезы отчаяния выступили на глазах у Донны. Чего хочет эта женщина? Зачем продолжает выслеживать ее? Донне не требовалось знать все эти вещи, она не хотела их знать. Ей и так хватало забот в этой чертовой апокалиптической неразберихе, без того, чтобы думать о мертвых людях и небесах, вспыхивающих огнем.  
\- Весь мир воняет. Как что-то может быть хуже этого?_

_Блондинка покачала головой, нижняя губа ее чуть дрогнула, выдавая эмоции.  
\- Поверь мне. Нам как никогда нужен Доктор. Меня… - она остановилась и положила руку на грудь напротив сердца. – Меня перенесли сюда из другой вселенной, потому что все до единой вселенные в опасности. Это приближается, Донна. Оно идет сквозь звезды и ничто не может это остановить._

_И снова неопределенные ответы и разговор загадками. Донне хотелось закричать.  
\- Что это?_

_\- Тьма._

_Тьма? Это было похоже на имя какого-нибудь противного мультяшного злодея, или на нечто из научно-фантастических романов, которые читал ее Дедушка. Донна едва не рассмеялась, пока не увидела выражение глаз блондинки.  
\- Ну а МНЕ-то ты зачем это твердишь? ЧТО я должна сделать? Во мне нет ничего особенного. В смысле, я… я ведь не… во мне нет ничего особенного, я - временный секретарь. Даже не это, я – НИЧТО._

_Женщина покачала головой, как будто ее это позабавило, но в ее голосе звучала досада.  
\- Донна Ноубл, ты – самая важная женщина во всем мироздании._

_Донна издала резкий короткий смешок.  
\- Ох, не надо. Просто… - она покачала головой, улыбка сошла с ее лица, гнев и недоверие отхлынули, пока не осталось ничего, кроме опустошенности. – Не надо. Я устала. Я так… устала._

_Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но женщина вновь окликнула ее.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошла со мной._

_Донна ухмыльнулась.  
\- Да. Что ж. Может, на мужчинах блондинистые волосы и срабатывают, но меня ты не трогаешь, дамочка._

_\- Вот это уже ближе к делу._

_\- У меня еще есть в запасе._

_Блондинка пожала плечами.  
\- Я знаю, что ты пойдешь со мной. Только, когда сама захочешь._

_\- Тогда тебе долго придется ждать, - тут же нашлась Донна, и зашагала прочь._

_\- Не очень, - прощебетала женщина, - всего три недели. Скажи, у твоего дедушки все еще есть тот телескоп?_

_Донна вновь обернулась.  
\- Он с ним не расстается._

_\- Через три недели. Но ты должна быть уверена в своем решении. Потому что, когда ты пойдешь со мной, Донна… мне жаль… мне очень жаль, но… ты умрешь._

_Донна уставилась на нее. На ее глазах женщина растворилась в воздухе._

\--

Капитан Эриса Магамбо переступила с ноги на ногу. Руки она держала крепко сцепленными за спиной. Она нервничала, но не стоило этого показывать кому-либо из ее людей. ЮНИТ потерял более половины своих сил за последний год, и с них уже и так хватало. Ее обязанность – быть хладнокровной, идеальным солдатом, - и именно это она и намеревалась делать, до самого конца.

«Хотя,» - думала Магамбо, - «конец мог наступить достаточно скоро.» Похоже, что судьба всего мира, целой вселенной покоилась на плечах двух женщин – молоденькой блондинки с секретным именем и горластой рыжей секретарши из Чисвика.

\- Ну, и что ты думаешь об этой мисс? – Донна Ноубл кивнула в сторону блондинки, склонившейся в данный момент над одним из компьютеров, почти касаясь носом светящегося экрана.

Магамбо повернулась и взглянула на рыжеволосую женщину, выжидательно глядящую на нее, держа в руках дымящуюся кружку кофе. 

\- Она мой руководящий офицер, - коротко ответила она. Это была ложь. Блондинка даже не была официальным членом ЮНИТа, но Магамбо было приказано делать, как она говорит, в разумных пределах, конечно.

\- Эй! Не надо мне тут нести этот вздор, я вам помогаю и хочу знать правду. Вы должны знать хоть что-то о ней. – Донна махнула рукой в сторону блондинки, горячий кофе едва не выплеснулся через край ее кружки. – Не могла же она вдруг появиться из неоткуда и начать приказывать вам строить для нее всякие штуки.

Магамбо вновь пошевелилась, чувствуя себя неловко от того, что именно так все и произошло почти полтора года назад. С тех пор женщина время от времени появлялась с нарисованными от руки схемами того, что нужно было построить: разметками круговых панелей, запутанными планами электропроводки, выполненными цветными ручками, с длинными детальными пояснениями, записанными каракулями на полях.

Донна продолжала говорить, игнорируя или не замечая молчание Магамбо.  
\- Это безумие, - говорила она, - но почему-то она кажется мне знакомой, как будто я знаю ее, почти, или кого-то похожего на нее. – Взгляд Донны был отсутствующим, словно она старалась вспомнить что-то забытое, или что-то, чего на самом деле никогда не знала. – Как думаешь, она была влюблена в него?

\- Прошу прощения?

Донна закатила глаза и сделала еще глоток кофе.  
\- Этот Доктор, думаешь, она была влюблена в него?

Магамбо скривила губы, тонкая неодобрительная складка пересекла ее лоб.  
\- Вряд ли это важно для операции.

Донна пожала плечами, еще раз оглядываясь через плечо на загадочную женщину в синей коже.  
\- Я считаю, что была. Это сразу видно. – Она опять повернулась к Магамбо, широко распахнув глаза. – Просто безумие, все это, правда? Инопланетяне и путешествия во времени. Мой дед постоянно твердит о космических кораблях и жизни на далеких планетах. Конечно, я к нему никогда не прислушивалась, пока все это не начало происходить… - она умолкла, и затем встряхнулась. – И все же… ты доверяешь ей?

Магамбо удивленно моргнула. Ее глаза мельком скользнули по светловолосой женщине, что до сих пор смотрела на экран компьютера, затем по ТАРДИС и вновь вернулись к Донне Ноубл, которая все еще смотрела на нее, прищурив глаза и раздув ноздри, словно готовясь услышать от нее очередную ложь.

Нужно было тут же ответить утвердительно, как и полагается хорошему солдату, но что-то в блондинке всегда раздражало ее. Было в ней что-то немного беспечное и слегка сумасбродное, к чему Магамбо испытывала врожденное неодобрение. И еще, конечно, эта таинственность: женщина без имени, которая появляется и исчезает по своему желанию, принося непонятные сообщения о звездах и мультивселенных.

Но Донне не следовало знать о ее сомнениях, и уж точно не нужно было думать о том, почему эта женщина с грустными глазами знала, как и по какой причине все это должно было происходить.

Она многое повидала за последние полтора года, и, насколько она могла судить, блондинка всегда сообщала правду о том, что нужно было сделать для спасения вселенной. Она видела, как та бывала обаятельной, беспристрастной, бодрой, неотразимой и строгой, только чтобы добиться всего по-своему. И она видела спроецированные временные линии, как они изгибались и закручивались вокруг рыжеволосой женщины, сидящей рядом с ней. Словно бы весь мир был сосредоточен лишь на ее существовании. Она знала и даже верила в то, что, каким-то образом, судьба всей планеты была связана с казавшейся обыкновенной жизнью этой женщины.

Но кроме этого, она видела грибовидное облако над Лондоном, наблюдала кризисный упадок Америки, и то, как было подожжено все небо. Она видела людей, застреленных на улице солдатами, которые должны были их защищать, и беспомощно наблюдала, как правительство устраивало лагеря для иностранцев. И она не могла не думать о том, что блондинка утаивала информацию, не всегда сообщала им всю правду или хотя бы ее часть.

Магамбо – отличный солдат; она знает, когда говорить правду, когда держать рот на замке, а когда лгать.

\- Да, я доверяю ей.

\--

_\- Он был Повелителем Времени, - произнесла светловолосая женщина, печаль и тоска вновь вернулись в ее голос, - последним из своего рода._

_«Повелитель Времени,» -подумала Донна. Звучало помпезно и мистически, и абсолютно не похоже на кого-то, кто мог бы водить дружбу с секретаршами из Чисвика.  
\- Но если он был таким особенным, что он делал со мной?_

_Взгляд женщины был печальным и пугающе честным.  
\- Он считал тебя замечательной._

_Произнесенное таким образом, это было почти похоже на правду. Донна покачала головой.  
\- Не глупи._

_\- Но ты и правда такая! Доктор просто показал тебе это, тебе нужно было лишь побыть рядом с ним. – Женщина отвернулась и опустила взгляд на странные средства управления этой невероятной машины. – То же самое он сделал и для меня. Для всех, с кем соприкасался._

_Не важно, Повелители Времени – путешествия во времени, или нет, Донна узнавала этот взгляд. И, наконец, она набралась смелости задать вопрос, вертевшийся на кончике ее языка уже некоторое время.  
\- А вы с ним были…?_

_Женщина взглянула на нее, и Донне отчаянно захотелось получить ответ, какое-нибудь подтверждение того, что таинственная неменяющаяся блондинка без имени была чем-то большим, чем просто курьером плохих новостей. Вместо этого женщина промолчала, и ее глаза скользнули от лица Донны к ее плечу. Она спросила:  
\- Хочешь это увидеть?_

\--


	4. Chapter 4

Роза чувствовала неуверенность и волнение. Это было неудивительно, учитывая то, что должно было произойти, что уже произошло, если все шло по плану. Ей пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы выглядеть уверенной в себе в последние несколько дней, но сейчас, здесь, стоя в бледном солнечном свете ранней весны, она почувствовала, как начала давать трещину. Она расслаивалась и крошилась, и под твердой эмалью ее внешней оболочки открывались угроза, хаос, города в огне, яркие изломанные небоскребы, обрушивающиеся вниз, анархия… и сомнения.

Этот мир вот-вот должен был исчезнуть, стать давно забытым сном. Новые свежие листочки на деревьях сияли зеленым неоновым светом на фоне мерзлого серого неба. Воздух вокруг нее был мягким и прозрачным, асфальт под ее ногами отсвечивал бледно-розовым. Все это выглядело достаточно надежным, но стоило ей прищуриться, присмотреться получше, она, казалось, могла видеть сквозь все это, словно реальность уже исчезала. Ее колени подрагивали, а улица колыхалась. Слабый свет ускользал, словно дым.

Роза думала о том, что именно запомнит Донна. Очевидно, достаточно, чтобы передать Доктору ее послание. _Злой Волк_. Для нее это был практически мистический термин, особая фраза из ее прошлой жизни, когда она была моложе, более импульсивна, неопытна, не сломлена. Была какая-то особая жестокость в том, что она должна была всплыть снова именно сейчас, после того, как она пересекла так много миров в надежде встретить ее. Она исследовала каждый детский меловой рисунок, каждую строку граффити, реклам, надписей в туалетных кабинках. Однажды она даже зашла в отель и просмотрела наспех записанный ряд имен и дат в гостевой книге. Она страстно желала найти эти два слова, жаждала их, словно они могли заменить ей те три, которые ей не суждено было услышать. 

Роза знала, что не обладала магией, и не была всесильной. Она больше не могла видеть ни будущее, ни прошлое. Она не могла жить вечно; ее короткое соприкосновение с вечностью не даровало ей бессмертия. Она – женщина, человек, мимолетное мгновение. Когда она оглядывалась на свою жизнь, она всегда была шокирована тем, каким смехотворным все это выглядело со стороны, как сильно походило на сказку. Обыкновенная продавщица влюбляется в изгнанного принца, последнего из своего рода, только чтобы однажды быть оторванной от него злонамеренными руками времени и случая. Нелепо.

Она бросила взгляд на свои часы, маленькие красные цифры глядели на нее в ответ. Еще не время.

Ей искренне нравилась Донна, хоть она и знала, что женщина не доверяет ей по-настоящему, возможно, она ей даже не очень-то и симпатизирует. И все же, Роза испытывала к ней покровительственные чувства, и совсем чуточку ревности. В конце концов, она возвращалась к Доктору – то, что Роза годами пыталась сделать.

Но Донна не сможет остаться с ним, верно? Именно так сказал другой Доктор, она должна будет забыть. Забыть все. Роза не представляла, что может быть хуже. После Торчвуда и того ужасного дня в Бухте Злого Волка, воспоминания были ее единственной поддержкой. У Донны не будет даже этого. Ее жизнь с Доктором, все, что она видела и что делала, будет просто стерто, погашено, как свеча, почти как эта вселенная.

Роза подумала о Докторе, и о том, что он будет чувствовать, когда лишится очередного друга. А затем о другом Докторе, в синем костюме, которого она оставила в иной вселенной. Он спланировал большую часть того, что она сделала в этом мире, без устали работал над тем, чтобы все правильно устроить. Когда она думала о нем, какое-то чувство поднималось у нее внутри, нечто новое, зеленое, нежное и молодое. 

«Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят» - думала она, - «что это чувство может перерасти во что-то.» Она не была уверена. Здесь присутствовала вина, и, возможно, любовь – но было ли это чувство все тем же? Могла ли она испытывать такую же любовь к мужчине в странном синем костюме какую испытывала к мужчине в коричневом? Он любит ее, это она знала. К нему ли она стремилась все это время?

Синий фургон с грохотом проехал мимо, и Роза напряглась. Воздух вокруг затвердел, время словно бы замедлилось. Раздался неистовый скрежет тормозов и пронзительный испуганный женский крик.

\--

_Донна открыла глаза. Даже для этого потребовалось усилие. Она чувствовала тяжесть, но, поразительно, никакой боли. Это было неожиданно._

_Фигура маячила над ней, заслоняя яркий свет солнца. Ее лицо было в тени, черты почти неузнаваемы. Блондинка склонилась над ней, пряди волос рассыпались вокруг ее лица. Ее настойчивое, теплое дыхание коснулось уха Донны.  
\- Передай ему это: два слова.  
_  
\--

Когда Роза вернулась в Торчвуд, она выглядела опустошенной.

« _Почти все,_ » - хотел сказать ей Доктор, - « _и потом ты сможешь пойти домой._ » Вместо этого он согнулся над компьютерным экраном, наблюдая, как временные линии изгибались, сходились и складывались, и нервно притоптывая ногой. Машины сходили с ума, пытаясь справиться одновременно с обрушением одной из реальностей и началом повторного закрытия измерений.

Скоро они и вовсе перестанут работать, так что ему нужно было действовать быстро.

\- Одно последнее путешествие, - сказал он Розе, подскочив к Пушке Измерений, чтобы поднастроить что-то на ее панели управления. – Стены скоро вновь закроются – как следует, на этот раз – хотя, я и в прошлый раз так говорил, да? Но мы должны убедиться, что все вернулось назад на свои места. Быстрый взгляд, чтобы удостовериться, что звезды находятся там, где они должны быть, и все. 

Он не смотрел в ее сторону, но боковым взглядом уловил, как она замерла, ее плечи внезапно напряглись, спина чуть выпрямилась.

\- Назад… - Она неуверенно умолкла и сделала вдох. – В другую вселенную, ты имеешь в виду.

Доктор повозился с Пушкой Измерений на несколько секунд дольше, чем было необходимо.  
\- Ага.

\- Ясно, - тихо сказала она. Он глянул на нее как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она развернулась всем телом в сторону от него. 

\- Я настроил все так, чтобы Пушка вернула тебя до того, как стены окончательно закроются, - выпрямившись, объяснил он. Он смотрел ей в спину и видел, что ее плечи до сих пор были напряжены. – Тебе не придется ничего делать – Пушка ощутит это и вернет тебя назад прежде, чем станет слишком поздно.

Ее светлые волосы подпрыгнули, когда она коротко кивнула.

Доктор помолчал. Он окинул ее взглядом – очертания силуэта, сияние волос, постановку плечей, изгиб талии – и заставил себя запечатлеть каждую деталь в своей безупречной памяти Повелителя Времени. Он испустил глубокий вздох и сглотнул.

\- Конечно же, ты можешь его выключить. Твое устройство для прыжков, я имею ввиду, ты можешь его выключить, и тогда оно не сможет вернуть тебя назад, потому что… ну, потому что оно будет выключено. – чем дальше, тем все менее красноречиво звучали его предложения. Он дергал себя за ухо, когда Роза повернулась и взглянула на него. 

Она прищурила глаза, обдумывая услышанное.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, если я отключу его, я смогу… остаться.

Он кивнул и широко ей улыбнулся.  
\- Ага. Ну, в смысле, если ты этого захочешь, да. Зависит от тебя.

Ее глаза распахнулись чуть шире, когда она осознала, что это значит.  
\- Я могу вернуться назад.

\- Ага. – Он перекатился с пятки на носок, все еще улыбаясь, а затем подскочил к компьютеру, не переставая трещать и помахивать одной рукой, пока настраивал средства управления. – К сожалению, я не могу гарантировать особую точность в этот раз – это довольно большое событие, то, что ты сейчас сделала, да еще в сочетании с временными линиями, сходящимися на Донне, и с закрытием измерений – все немного… запутанно. Но у меня должно получиться отправить тебя близко, или достаточно близко. Возможно, придется убить немного времени, если останешься, но ничего страшного. – Он ненадолго поднял на нее взгляд, только чтобы приподнять брови и шире улыбнуться. – Ты убедила ЮНИТ сделать тебе машину времени, не сообщив им даже своего имени, неплохо.

Роза не двигалась, словно приросла к месту.  
\- А как же ты?

Доктор не отрывал взгляда от экрана монитора.  
\- Я? Да ну, обо мне можешь не беспокоиться! – сказал он, помахивая рукой для легкомысленности.

\- Ты остаешься. – В ее голосе было что-то, что он не смог распознать – вина или сочувствие.

Он кивнул, все еще глядя в компьютер. Вся сцена неуютно напомнила ему тот раз, когда он пытался отослать ее в Кэнери-Уорф, но он отбросил воспоминание. Сейчас все было по-другому. Это – то, чего она хотела, _по-настоящему_ хотела, а не его представление о том, что будет лучше для нее. 

Он оттолкнулся от стола и выпрямился, спрятав руки в карманы.   
\- Все готово! Мы должны торопиться, я точно не уверен, сколько еще дыра продержится, так что…

\- Ты прогоняешь меня. – В ее голосе даже не было удивления, что, по его мнению, было хуже всего.

Он сдержал стон.  
\- Нет. Роза, нет. Я даю тебе выбор. Вот и все.

Непохоже было, что она слушала. Она улыбнулась - бесцветной, фальшивой улыбкой – и покачала головой.   
\- Вы двое все продолжаете стараться перезакладывать меня друг другу.

\- Это не…

\- Он оставил меня. – Она снова улыбнулась, но опустила взгляд к полу. – Я провела годы, пытаясь найти его, а он даже не попрощался.

Она выглядела подавленной, и Доктор не знал, что ему делать. Она говорила не о нем, но, в то же время, он точно не помог делу. Он с самого начала знал, что Роза не будет в восторге от сложившихся обстоятельств. Лично видя последствия, он лишь еще больше сожалел о всей ситуации. Ему необходимо было объяснить, необходимо было, чтобы Роза поняла.

\- Он не хотел покидать тебя, Роза. – Она не подняла головы, и Доктор поспешно добавил. – Роза, он… он любит тебя.

\- Я знаю.

Тут она посмотрела на него, и Доктор, чувствуя себя неуютно от осознания того, что она видела его насквозь, отвел взгляд. Он откашлялся, горя желанием перевести тему разговора и покончить с этим как можно скорее. Быстро и просто, как повязку наложить.

\- Как я уже сказал, нам следует поторопиться. Дыра, скорее всего, долго не продержится,и…

\- Идем со мной, - произнесла она внезапно, и желудок Доктора судорожно подпрыгнул. 

Это было бы заманчиво. Роза Тайлер на ТАРДИС – ему до боли хотелось этого. 

Но перспектива того, что всем этим придется _делиться_ , что он будет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке даже в ТАРДИС, что ему придется до конца своей жизни быть « _другим_ Доктором»…

Ему пришлось мельком наблюдать это сразу после Крусибла. В ТАРДИС именно на первого Доктора все смотрели, ожидая указаний, и первый же Доктор провожал их всех по возвращению домой. Даже Донна видела его, как кого-то другого, не совсем того Повелителя Времени, которого она знала. « _Подожди Доктора_ ,» - сказала она. Он мог себе представить, как этот сценарий будет повторяться множество раз. Его собственные авторитет, влияние и значимость подорваны присутствием человека, который был абсолютно таким же, как он, только лучше. « _Я – Доктор, это – Роза, а это – то, что случается, если вы слишком долго храните руку в банке._ »

Жить в собственной тени представлялось чрезвычайно трудной задачей.

Так что он улыбнулся.  
\- Я не могу. – Прозвучало тяжелее, чем он собирался сказать, чуть слишком похоже на жалобу.

Уголки ее губ неодобрительно опустились вниз.  
\- Почему нет?

Он отмахнулся от вопроса и вновь повернулся к компьютеру, хотя, по правде говоря, там уже нечего было делать, только нажать на кнопку.   
\- Кто-то же должен нажимать на кнопки, верно? И, если уж я отправляю лучшего оперативника Торчвуда в другую вселенную, полагаю, будет только справедливо для меня остаться тут и помочь им. – Он на секунду криво ей усмехнулся. Увидев, как она открывает рот, чтобы возразить, он продолжил, вновь переключив внимание на монитор. – Кроме того, как я и сказал. Вселенной нужен лишь один Доктор.

Ей нечего было на это ответить.

Он развернулся к ней лицом и пропустил одну руку через волосы, решив поддерживать полное самообладание, пока она не уйдет. Менее всего ему хотелось бы, чтобы Роза осталась с ним из чувства долга и вины, словно он питомец, за которым она согласилась присмотреть.  
\- Не волнуйся обо мне, в любом случае, со мной все будет в порядке. – он натянуто улыбнулся. – Я должен отправить тебя сейчас, Роза, пока еще могу.

\- Да. – Кисти ее опущенных рук сжимались и разжимались. Казалось, что она сейчас заплачет.

Доктор встретил ее взгляд и приклеил улыбку к лицу.

Так было проще – проще запереть ее в другой вселенной, чем оставить с собой. Проще сказать себе, что она будет счастлива там, где он не сможет видеть ее, чем рискнуть наблюдать противоположное. Проще уступить ее другому мужчине, чем провести остаток жизни рядом с ней, зная, что она не хочет его.

«Так будет проще,» - полагал он, - «хотя все равно это будет ад.»

Он наклонился к компьютеру, его рука зависла над клавишей, что отправит ее назад сквозь Пустоту, назад к Повелителю Времени с синей будкой. Он знал, что она решит остаться там; жизнь, полная приключений и путешествий, с оригиналом, или несколько десятилетий ковров и ипотечных кредитов с копией – ее выбор будет очевиден. Он не станет винить ее, не сможет винить ее, никогда не будет обижаться на нее за то, что она получит жизнь, которую хотела.

Хотя, тосковать по ней он все равно будет.

\- Там… там есть письмо, в моем офисе, - говорила она, и чувствовалось, как она пытается удержать голос ровным. – Для моей семьи, на случай…

Он кивнул. Несмотря на все усилия, улыбка пропала с его лица.  
\- Я передам его им.

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Доктор думал о том, что, если это последний раз, когда он видит Розу Тайлер, он должен не упустить этот шанс. Должен обнять ее, должен запомнить ощущение ее тела в своих руках, должен повторить то предложение, которое сдерживал так долго.

Вместо этого он остался стоять на том же месте и улыбаться ей слабой, но честной улыбкой.  
\- Удачи, Роза.

Роза закусила губу. Она двинулась к нему и остановилась в нерешительности, ее глаза излучали смятение и озабоченность.  
\- Доктор… - начала она, и Доктор ударил по кнопке под его пальцами.

Она исчезла во вспышке света. Он смотрел на то место, где она стояла, затем закрыл глаза и склонил голову. «По крайней мере,» - думал Доктор, - «в моей новой жизни осталось лишь несколько десятилетий. Не такое уж долгое одиночество, если начать сравнивать.»

\--

Роза возникла в пространстве, широко расставив ноги для равновесия. Она совершила так много прыжков за последние несколько дней, что уже почти не обращала на них внимания, ее тело успело приспособиться. Она потрясла руками, развеивая затухающую электрическую энергию, бегущую вверх-вниз по ее рукам и ногам.

Перед ней была большая толпа, но никто не заметил ее внезапного появления, все глазели на развернувшуюся перед ними сцену. Кусок асфальта перед ней был оцеплен белыми пластиковыми ограждениями, в том месте, где в центре улицы лежало переломанное женское тело. На одно жуткое мгновение Розе показалось, что она увидит, как Донну погрузят и увезут на машине скорой помощи. Но женщина оказалась блондинкой, не рыжей, и была ночь, не день. Не было синего фургона, лишь скопление полицейских машин, зевак, и несколько репортеров, которые наугад вытаскивали из толпы людей, чтобы засыпать их вопросами о том, что сейчас произошло.

Роза вздохнула с облегчением и подняла взгляд к небу, которое, к счастью, было густо усыпано звездами.

Ее карман пискнул, и она вытащила свой детектор ТАРДИС, вновь мигающий красным светом. Доктор был где-то поблизости. Чувство дежа вю вдруг охватило ее, вскружив голову. Неужели всего несколько дней назад перед ней вставал тот же выбор? Она может побежать, найти его, все объяснить…

Она злилась, так злилась на них обоих, за самонадеянную уверенность в знании того, что ей было нужно, или чего она хотела. Сначала он оставляет ее на том пляже, подсовывает своему двойнику, а теперь жмет кнопку и отсылает ее, не давая возможности сделать выбор, уверенный в том, что она уже определилась.

Она обмякла, ее плечи скользнули вниз. Но ведь он дает ей выбор, не так ли? Ей хотелось топнуть ногой, расплакаться, быть может, что-нибудь разбить или кого-нибудь ударить.

Чего она хочет? Жизнь, полную беготни и опасности? Любила ли она образ жизни или мужчину, или же была настолько запутана во всем этом, что не понимала разницы? Что, если она могла бы иметь одно без другого, только мужчину со всей его эксцентричностью?

Она могла получить его полностью, рядом с ним засыпать ночью, и просыпаться утром. Беготня тоже будет, можно не сомневаться… неприятности имели привычку находить Доктора, и она сомневалась, что сейчас это изменится… но все будет по-другому, не так ли? Он мог себе позволить любить ее; больше не будет выбора между Розой Тайлер и остальной вселенной. И, вообще, разве она – не единственное, что у него осталось? Какова будет его жизнь без ТАРДИС, без вселенной, нуждающейся в защите, даже без нее, держащей его за руку? _Вселенной нужен лишь один Доктор_. За это она тоже не могла его винить; она поняла теперь, что большинство всегда будет видеть его на втором месте, резервом на случай необходимости, расходным материалом для грязной работы. Разве она сама не была виновна в таком же умозаключении?

Есть мужчина, которому она нужна, мужчина в синем костюме, который до сих пор кладет две ложки сахара в кофе и смотрит на нее, горя желанием. Мужчина, который ради нее одной отказался от жизни, которую любил.

Но есть и другой, невозможный мужчина с двумя сердцами и грузом вселенной, тянущим его вниз. Ему она тоже нужна, не так ли? Разве не это он сказал на том пляже? Разве не это доказал под Темзой? Она была честна, когда говорила ему, что останется с ним навсегда, но тогда она была моложе, слабее ощущала свою смертность. Теперь она ясно видела то, чего он всегда боялся больше всего: не важно, какой путь взяла бы их совместная жизнь, все равно бы она покинула его прежде, чем они оба оказались к этому готовы. По этой ли причине он оставил ее? Было ли такое окончание более милосердным?

Детектор ТАРДИС продолжал мигать в ее руке, маня, зовя обратно к жизни, которой она лишилась уже дважды. Она могла это сделать – найти его, шагнуть обратно в ТАРДИС, путешествовать, смотреть вселенную, держать его за руку. Или…

Раздался сигнал из другого ее кармана, и она сунула туда руку, чтобы вытащить желтое устройство для прыжков через измерения, полностью заряженное, готовое, ожидающее, чтобы забрать ее обратно к мужчине в синем, который, конечно же, уверен, что она ушла навсегда. Она покачала головой и вернула оба прибора в карманы куртки. 

Как она может предпочесть одного другому?

Она вспомнила разговор, который был у нее так давно, что сейчас это казалось происходившим в другой жизни. Запертые на Кроп Тор, без ТАРДИС, без пути домой…

_Застрять вместе с тобой, это не так уж плохо._

Незаметно она переместилась к полицейскому заграждению. Вокруг нее все еще стояли люди, но большинство уже начало расходиться, бормоча об инопланетянах и таблетках для похудения.

Знакомый голос прорезался сквозь звуки толпы, и Роза обернулась, очутившись лицом к лицу со знакомой рыжеволосой женщиной, громко говорящей в мобильный телефон.

\- Ох, прекрати жаловаться, машина чуть ниже по дороге. Мне надо идти, правда. Пока. – женщина закрыла телефон и сунула его в карман.

Роза даже не удивилась, когда Донна с горящими от возбуждения щеками шагнула к ней. В ее взгляде не было узнавания, и Роза понимала, что женщина не представляет себе, кто она такая.

\- Послушайте, - сказала ей Донна, - тут подойдет женщина, высокая блондинка по имени Силвия, скажите ей: вон тот мусорный бак. Правда, она все поймет. Вон тот мусорный бак.

Донна быстро ушла, и Роза развернулась. Горло у нее саднило, и она чувствовала подступающие слезы. Она посмотрела вверх, стараясь удержать их. Это ее решение, ее выбор, ее жизнь. Красное или желтое, коричневый или синий, монстры или ипотечные кредиты.

Она глубоко вдохнула и затем, выдохнув, похлопала по карманам, чтобы почувствовать вес обоих приборов. Устройство для прыжков все еще работало, и она уже начала ощущать притяжение пушки, направляющей ее обратно в другую вселенную, где ее ждала новая жизнь.

Она скользнула рукой в карман куртки, крепко стиснув детектор ТАРДИС, прежде чем вытащить его наружу и разжать пальцы. Он ударился об асфальт и разломился, выбросив наружу комок проводов и ключ, который мгновение сиял золотом, прежде чем вновь стать серебряным. Она надеялась, что он простит ее, надеялась, что он найдет кого-то еще, чтобы сделать его превосходным, кого-то, с кем сможет разделить все время и пространство. 

Она повернулась и пошла прочь.

\--

Доктор откинулся на спинку стула Тош, глядя в потолок лаборатории Торчвуда. Вся энергия до последней капли покинула его тело. Его руки и ноги ощущались тяжелыми и неповоротливыми, и он безвольно сложил ладони на коленях.

Ему столько всего нужно сделать. Нужно встать и начать выключать строй теперь уже бесполезных, как поезда без рельсов, машин. Нужно найти офис Розы и письмо для ее семьи. Нужно связаться с Джеки, Питом и Тони, и сообщить им, что они вновь стали семьей из трех человек. Нужно найти место, где он смог бы поспать и начать долгий путь восстановления энергии. Нужно определиться с планом, решить, чем таким он будет заниматься в следующие полвека.

Не похоже, что в его силах было поднять себя со стула. Предпринять любое из этих действий означало бы признать, что Розы больше нет, и хотя он знал это, чувствовал каждым дюймом своего тела, ему хотелось еще немного оттянуть момент принятия этого факта и начала действий. Стоит шевельнуться, и ему придется продолжить двигаться дальше, начать пугающее приключение прямолинейной жизни… в одиночестве. Как только он встанет, он возьмет Розу, Донну, Тардис и все остальное – и засунет их на задворки своего сознания, поместит в тот же далекий, пыльный угол, в котором хранит воспоминания о Галлифрее, Войне Времени и годе, которого не было. Он с головой погрузится в Торчвуд и будет подгонять себя сильнее и сильнее. Он растворится во всем этом настолько, что ему некогда будет обращать внимание на призраков, что будут преследовать его до конца его человеческой жизни.

Но пока еще нет. Еще хотя бы несколько минут ему хотелось погоревать.

Уголок его рта приподнялся в горькой усмешке. Джеки его убьет. И Пит тоже, и Тони – Тони вырастет, не зная свою великолепную старшую сестру. То, что они лишились ее – несправедливо по отношению к ним. Доктор задался вопросом, простит ли его когда-нибудь Джеки за то, что он оказался недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы удержать Розу. Интересно, простит ли он когда-нибудь себя сам.

« _Но она будет счастлива,_ » - думал он, повторяя эти слова, словно мантру, у себя в голове, снова и снова. Роза будет счастлива, и это важно, это, на самом деле, самое главное. Это было облегчением, приятной альтернативой знанию, что он делал ее несчастной. Это – все, чего он хотел, к чему стремился с того момента, как встретил ее. Этого было достаточно, должно было быть. Делать Розу Тайлер счастливой всегда было достаточно.

Глаза начало покалывать и он крепко их зажмурил.

«Еще только одну минутку,» - думал он. Шестьдесят секунд, и потом он заставит себя вернуться к работе. Он держал глаза закрытыми и желал, чтобы его сердце перестало колотиться. Он проигнорировал треск электричества на другом конце комнаты так же, как и внезапное желание свернуться в клубок и провалиться в сон. 

Только лишь почувствовав руку у себя на плече, он резко распахнул глаза, сразу ища взглядом знакомое лицо, маячащее над ним. Он дважды моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что не воображает ее.  
\- Роза?

Уголки ее губ тронула слабая улыбка, и она убрала руку с его плеча.  
\- Привет.

Он в изумлении смотрел на нее, раскрыв рот, его разум лихорадочно пытался объяснить факт ее присутствия снова в Торчвуде. Он резко выпрямился и постарался стряхнуть чувство замешательства и усталости, затуманивающее его разум, но без особого успеха. Потерев глаза указательным и большим пальцами, он перевел взгляд с Розы на компьютер, и обратно.  
\- Что такое? Что случилось? Что-то пошло не так?

\- Все в порядке, - сказала Роза, и его мозг со скрипом затормозил, попав в очередной тупик. – Я видела Донну. Она выглядела счастливой, думаю, она была с тобой.

Долгое мгновение Доктор молчал.  
\- Тогда почему… - он умолк, когда ему пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу с кажущейся невероятной действительностью, возможностью, на которую он никогда не позволял себе надеяться. Его голос внезапно перестал повиноваться ему. – Ты вернулась.

В ее глазах стояла печаль, когда она кивнула, как будто она только что осознала правду в произнесенных им словах.  
– Да.

Вопрос сорвался с его губ прежде, чем он смог себя остановить.  
\- Почему?

На этот раз Роза улыбнулась мягкой и искренней улыбкой.  
\- Я же говорила, что никогда не брошу тебя, ведь так? – И затем она едва заметным движением пожала плечами. – Ты дал мне выбор. У него к этому никогда не было особой склонности.

Здесь было что-то еще, он уверен, но допытываться с его стороны было бы необдуманно, поэтому вместо этого он смотрел на нее во все глаза, абсолютно выбитый из колеи, совершенно не способный сформулировать предложение. Он должен поблагодарить ее. Должен выразить ей свою признательность, сказать ей, что все это значит для него, как ему жаль, что он заставил ее выбирать. Должен объяснить ей, как пятьдесят лет в медленном темпе уже не кажутся столь устрашающими, если она будет рядом с ним. 

Все, что он смог произнести – ее имя.

Улыбка соскользнула с ее лица, но слабая искорка света не оставила ее глаз.   
\- Идем – сказала она, - я смертельно устала, да и ты выглядишь так, словно вот-вот хлопнешься в обморок. Пора нам пойти домой.

Роза протянула руку, и Доктор взял ее.

\--

_Долгое мгновение Доктор смотрел на нее, нахмурив брови.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что слишком уж много вокруг тебя совпадений, Донна. Я встретил тебя раз, затем повстречал твоего дедушку, и вновь встретил тебя. Во всей огромной вселенной, тебя я встретил во второй раз. – Он понизил голос и наклонил голову, изучая ее, словно головоломку, которую не мог до конца разгадать. – Будто бы что-то связывает нас друг с другом. _

_Донна хмыкнула, слегка стукнув его, - Не глупи. Во мне нет ничего особенного._

_\- Нет, есть, ты замечательная._

_Доктор вновь опустил взгляд на жука, но его тон был мягким… и знакомым, словно дежа-вю. Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, и вдруг перед ней возникла женщина, блондинка в синей кожаной куртке; женщина с грустными глазами и стальными нотками в голосе…_

_\- Она это сказала._

_\- Кто?_

_\- Та женщина. – Донна потрясла головой, делая над собой усилие, - Я не могу вспомнить._

_Доктор не выглядел заинтересованным.  
\- Ну, сейчас ее уже будто и не бывало никогда._

_Ее внутренности словно сжало холодными тисками. Было что-то… нечто, что она должна была вспомнить, но образы и слова проскальзывали мимо, краски и звуки уносило, словно быстрым течением реки. Но…  
\- Нет, но она сказала… звезды… она сказала, что звезды гаснут._

_Доктор пожал плечами, продолжая тыкать жука,  
\- Да, но этого мира больше нет._

_\- Нет, она сказала, что так происходит со всеми мирами. Каждым миром. Безотлагательность давила на нее, но она словно пыталась прокопаться сквозь зыбучий песок. Воспоминания существовали, но они были захоронены глубоко и быстро тонули.  
\- Она сказала… «тьма идет, даже сюда»._

_Доктор наконец поднял на нее взгляд, его рот сложился в тонкую линию.  
\- Кем она была?_

_Донна опять покачала головой.  
\- Я не знаю._

_\- Как она выглядела?_

_\- Она была… - Кожаная куртка, круг из зеркал, смоляная чернота неба, прядь светлых волос, рассеянно заправленная за ухо…- Блондинкой._

_\- Как ее звали? – голос Доктора был тихим и напряженным, все его внимание было сконцентрировано на ней._

_\- Я не знаю! – ее дыхание участилось, образы в ее голове замелькали быстрее._

_\- Донна, как ее звали? – его голос дрожал, и Донна подумала, что это, наверное, самый страшный звук, который ей доводилось слышать._

_Она вновь закрыла глаза. На этот раз над ней возникло лицо, размытое и расфокусированное. Донна медленно заговорила, по пути вытягивая воспоминания на поверхность.  
\- Она сказала мне… предупредить тебя. Она сказала… два слова._

_\- Какие два слова? Что это было? Что она сказала? – его голос до сих пор был тихим, но он звенел от сдерживаемого нетерпения. В нем почти звучала жадность._

_Мягкое дыхание касалось ее уха, стремительный поток звука. Донна прищурила глаза, ища смысл в лихорадочном взгляде Доктора .  
\- Злой Волк._


End file.
